


Paradox

by callasyndra



Series: Paradox 'verse [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Fullmetal Alchemist: Conquerer of Shambala
Genre: AU that just works with what I need it to do, Kink, M/M, Slash, Suspension Of Disbelief, just go with it, worlds collide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 32,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callasyndra/pseuds/callasyndra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having recently watched FMA (both series and movies) and having read a ton of fic on here about FMA I got this super crazy idea to just put the characters together.  And even though they don't know me I'm gifting this to the people whose fics really influenced this thing into being.  No idea how long it will be or when it will be finished.  </p><p>Spoilers for Fullmetal Alchemist:  Brotherhood and for FMA: Conquerer of Shambala</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skydark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skydark/gifts), [bob_fish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bob_fish/gifts), [Tierfal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierfal/gifts).



**Central, Amestris 1915**

Three weeks after the Promised Day things were still slightly off. Some of it was good – Al had his body back FINALLY and Ed had his arm and they were both healthy although it was taking some time for Al to gain weight and build up his muscles again. Colonel Mustang ( _lucky bastard_ ) had gotten his sight back after Dr. Marco practically begged to try healing him. He had to wear glasses now, but he could see again and that unsettled feeling in Ed’s stomach had dissolved.

          The only bad part really was that Ed was no longer an alchemist. He still had all the theories, numbers, and arrays running through his head, but he couldn’t transmute. At all. He hadn’t talked about it to anyone and he wouldn’t, but Al was far too good at interpreting expressions and his brother knew something was wrong. There would be no complaining because the trade had been equivalent and he had Al back and in the flesh. But. It felt like he’d lost a small part of his soul and it wasn’t coming back ever again.

          Ed heaved a sigh then turned to look out the window of Al’s hospital room as the younger Elric gave him that look AGAIN. The one that said he knew that something was up even though Ed refused to talk about it.

          “When are you going to begin the lessons with the Colonel, Brother?” Al had suggested Ed work with Mustang to teach him how to build the arrays in his head now that he no longer needed to draw them or have them on an item. It was a good distraction and it helped Ed deal with the loss of his own alchemy when he saw Mustang struggling with this new way of building arrays.

          “Yeah I think we’ll start today in the area behind the gardens. It’s open and the hospital staff doesn’t care if we tear it up some. Are you going to come watch? I could really use the help with Mustang. Drawing the arrays out for him is one thing, but you understand so much faster than he does what they’re for and why I drew it.” Ed scowled upon remembering the last visit to Mustang’s hospital room. He’d tried all manner of patience with the Colonel, but after three drawn arrays when he’d received only a blank stare Ed really wanted Al there to act as an intermediary.

          Al gave him one of his tolerant smiles. _It was still so awesome to see Al smile!_ “You know the Colonel just got his sight back a few days ago. He may be having some trouble with adjustment and you lack patience when trying to show anyone your arrays. The nurse said I could go out in a wheelchair now so I’ll meet you both out there.”

          Ed nodded and started building a mental list of the supplies he’d need for this teaching lesson. “Right I’ve got to grab lots of chalk and some coffee. And food. Meet you there?” he called on his way out the door. Al shook his head after his brother. _I know he misses transmuting. It’d be nice if he’d talk about it, but he hugs guilt close like a teddy bear. Maybe I can get the Colonel to talk to him about it._

* * *

 

          Ed had been busy with chalk as Roy walked up to the designated meeting place. Conveniently enough there was concrete over most of the surface area and Roy wondered idly what this had been used for before it was abandoned. Ed pointed over to where he’d sat a bag and what looked like _sweet mother of God Coffee!_ Roy tried to make his way over to the caffeinated goodness without looking like he was jonesing, but Ed snorted at him.

          “The coffee in the hospital sucks. I’ve been in often enough to know. One of the cups has tea for Al, so make sure you don’t pick that one up,” Ed drawled. He watched Roy practically skip over to where the coffee he’d bought for him was.

          Roy picked up his steaming cup and inhaled the aroma wafting out. “I take back every bad thing I ever said about you, Fullmetal.” He almost missed the way Ed’s gaze dropped at the name, but Roy Mustang was a connoisseur of facial expressions. “Did I say something wrong?” he asked with his full attention on Ed.

          “It’s just…could you not call me that anymore?” Ed’s voice was quiet and subdued and for a moment Roy thought he was speaking to someone else entirely. “I’m not the Fullmetal Alchemist anymore so could you just call me Ed?’

          Roy frowned down at the golden head which was currently concentrating on the third array he’d drawn. “Sure…” he was about to say something else when the sound of an approaching wheelchair came to him. Al’s nurse deposited him close to the remaining tea and bag of food. “Mr. Elric will you see that he gets back to his room once you’re finished?” the nurse called to Ed. He smiled and nodded at her while Roy and Al did some quick silent communication.

          Roy threw a look at Al then slightly nodded toward Ed. Al frowned to let him know he knew Ed was acting strange and shook his head slightly to confer that he hadn’t spoken to him about it yet. Roy then raised his eyebrows questioningly to indicate he could give it a try and Al gave a slight smile of acknowledgement before Ed glared at both of them.

          “Would you stop with the talking without words? I thought you only did that with Hawkeye!” Ed threw accusingly at Roy who just shrugged and smiled pleasantly.

          “Lieutenant Hawkeye spent lots of time with Al and he apparently picked it up fluently. Your brother is a genius when it comes to observing people, you know.” Roy gazed blandly at Ed who was working himself into a frenzy.

          “My brother is a genius at EVERYTHING!” Ed practically screeched. “But now that he as a body back he should be talking with his mouth not with the gestures and faces.”

          “You only say that because you’re bad at reading the gestures and faces,” Al replied tolerantly. “What did you need my help with Brother?”

          Ed scowled a bit before letting it go and walking over to the first array he’d drawn. “Here Colonel, see if you can get this one. Al’s better at explaining arrays than I am so he’s here to interpret.”

          Roy wandered over to said array and frowned down at it while he sipped the last of his coffee. “I can get it just fine. But I have trouble with the process of holding arrays in my mind then clapping and bringing them into existence. It just feels….odd.” Roy glanced uncomfortably at Al who nodded in understanding.

          “Now that we’re not all running for our lives or trying to get our bodies back it must seem a bit extraneous. But Brother’s right this is a valuable skill you need to learn. It will save you time and lives in battle Colonel.”

          Roy huffed in displeasure, but acknowledged the sense in Al’s statement. “Very well, what do you recommend?”

          Al motioned to Ed and the older Elric moved to help him get out of the wheelchair. The brothers made their way over to the arrays Ed had drawn so Al could take a look at them. Instead of staying with the first array Ed had drawn Al had Ed move him over to the third array. He studied it again before nodding and looking at Roy who was watching them both narrowly.

          “Colonel I would like to you try this array first,” Al announced over Ed’s protests. “It is simpler than the other two when you’re learning to do this the way we do…” Al trailed off as he felt Ed stiffen. He immediately put a hand on Ed’s shoulder and squeezed. Ed gave him a strained smile and nodded. _Yes there’s definitely something there._

          Roy made his way over to the Elrics and studied the array again. “Do you mind if we do it together?” he asked hesitantly.

          “No that’s fine,” Al says and has Ed lower him to the ground so he can activate the array from a sitting position. Ed sits next to him on the ground as Al counts down for the array activation. “Ready Colonel? On three, two, one,” Al and Roy both clap hands and lay them on the ground. Alchemical energy rises up around them and Ed frowns because he can feel that something different is happening. He opens his mouth to say something when in front of them a portal seems to open momentarily. Ed blinks and when his eyes open again he’s staring at himself, Al, and Roy. Gaping ensues all around for a moment until Ed jumps to his feet and screeches at Roy “You bastard what did you do to my array?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those who have passed through the Gate still keep an eye on those who have not permanently passed through the Gate.

**The Gate**

          Envy gazed into the vision of a different Central City and frowned. “This can’t be right. Haven’t they been through enough? What the hell why is this turning out to be…” Hohenheim (well one of them) came up to peer over his shoulder. He too frowned, then seemed to startle as Envy’s words seemed to penetrate his concentration.

          “Is that empathy you’re showing? When did this happen?” Hohenheim says to the former homunculus.

          Envy’s frown shifts into a snarl. “I don’t have to justify anything to you old man! But the pipsqueak was the only one that figured it out. I don’t know how he did it, but he got that I was sick of the killing. We HAD to kill the humans or Father would have killed us, but…I hated it at the end.” Envy gestured with much exasperation toward the scenario playing out where the alternate Elric brothers would inevitably have to sacrifice something to save the world. AGAIN. “And what is this shit? Why do they have to go through more crap? Watching people suffer just…I’m so tired of it.”

          The Hohenheim he was talking to narrowed his eyes. “And are you now willing to do something about it? Because if you look over there you’ll see the other Elrics with Mustang are getting ready to alchemize something. What would you like to do about this intolerable situation?”

          Envy gulped a bit and then looked between the two scenarios. “I just…I wish we could give them some time to just enjoy life. The pipsqueak and his brother went through so much to become whole again. And now that’s going to go away.” Hohenheim had begun to peruse the area to see who else might be interested in this outcome. As expected both Greeds were watching, as was a Trisha, and the Hohenheim from the universe Envy had been railing at approached as well.

          “Well, there are enough of us here we could buy them some time. We’ll either have to overpower the Gatekeeper or...”

          The Gatekeeper’s voice broke in over Hohenheim’s. “Or you can tell the Gatekeeper why this Envy is acting like he cares about something other than himself. And perhaps the Gatekeeper will permit whatever you’re planning if this Envy had indeed shown growth.” The voice was pleasantly conversational at the moment which meant pain would probably not be forthcoming.

          Envy was pushed to the forefront of the small collection of souls. He glared at the Gatekeeper with some defiance. “Yeah I want to help the little runts, okay! Look at that mess over there – you know the pipsqueak is going to be all noble and go back and close the portal from his side and make his brother close the portal on the other and then what? The pipsqueak and his brother deserve some damn time together. They get it over there” and he points to one reality “but they’re still getting screwed over there” pointing at the other reality “and it just needs to stop. Can’t they take a damn vacation or something?”

          The Gatekeeper raised eyebrows in surprise. This was indeed unexpected and because an Edward Elric has thoroughly flummoxed the Gatekeeper at one point he tended to be a bit lenient toward him. “Very well, I will allow this on one condition. You lot will have to ferry them from this universe to that one and the Elrics and the Mustang will have to find their own way back to that mess in their universe. You will of course be able to leave them a small message during the passage, but that is all. If they cannot find a way to pass back to their universe on their own then they will stay where they are or pay my toll. Do we have an agreement?”

          After gaping at the Gatekeeper the Hohenheims and Envy nodded emphatically. “We’ll have to time this very carefully,” a Hohenheim says. The other Hohenheim frowns. “We need to decide who is going to take which person.”

          Envy calls to the Greeds “Keep an eye on them. We need at least two of them to be transmuting for this to work on both ends.” He then turns to the Hohenheims and makes a half frown at them. “I’ll take the Mustang. You” pointing at the Hohenheim who had just arrived “will take the Alphonse and you” pointing at the Hohenheim who had been there longer “will take the Edward. And we will damn well ensure they all get there in one Bloody piece.”

          The Greeds began calling out excitedly. “Looks like it’s go time boys,” Envy smirked and then all three disappeared to grab their designated partners.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two sets of Alphonse, Edward, and Roy are breathing the same air.
> 
> SPOILERS for Brotherhood, '03, and CoS if you haven't seen them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. An evil Stats class, holiday prep, and generally losing my mind have interfered with getting any work done on this. I'm going to throw some information out here in the notes because this story is gonna be all kinds of a Timey-Wimey mess if some things aren't made clear. 
> 
> I'm using Ed's birthday as January 31, 1899 and Al's as April 15, 1900. These are probably not right, but I needed some dates to keep my head on straight so there they are. Roy is 14 years older than Ed in this series. The Promised Day takes place in Spring of 1915 and the movie Conqueror of Shambala takes place in 1917 in Amestris. These are the dates/times I'll use going forward in Paradox (hope that makes it a bit less confusing.)
> 
> Also, thanks very much to greedxed for pointing out some confusion. When everyone is together I'll be referring to the Elrics from CoS as Edward and Alphonse and the Elrics from the Promised Day as Ed and Al. And Roy is going to have a middle name soon!

**Central, Amestris 1915**

          So much information hit Alphonse after he passed through the Gate that he swayed momentarily. Glancing around he noticed doubles of himself, Edward, and the General all looking just as startled as he felt. Seeing chalk lying on the ground he shakily made his way over to it as their Mustang called out “Fullmetal! Soulbond! Are you good?”

          Both brothers spared a moment to glance back at the eye-patch wearing Mustang and nod. Edward had noticed Alphonse heading toward the chalk and moved quickly to join him. Alphonse had managed to kneel on the concrete and was beginning to write. He grimaced as he was writing and Edward placed his palm on his brother’s shoulder in concern. Alphonse gave him a small smile. “Got all my memories back from when I was the armor and it’s a bit much. Get your message written out before you forget it,” he said to his brother.

          Edward grabbed his own piece of chalk as the glasses wearing Mustang and the other Ed finished yelling at each other. “Roy! Get over here and write down whatever the person who got you here told you before you forget it!”

          Eye-patch Mustang glanced absently over at his counterpart who was still glaring slightly at Ed. _Hmm this looks to be several years in the past based on their reactions._ He made his way over to Edward and got a piece of chalk. Edward had already begun writing out his message and Alphonse looked to be almost done with his. Roy thought about what had been said to him then knelt down to write.

          Al had recovered more quickly than Ed and Roy (who had spent several minutes yelling at each other over whose fault it was and wasn’t.) Once he’d seen the other Al begin writing he wanted to see the words. So he began to slowly scoot his way toward the red cloak wearing version of himself. He’d just arrived when Ed noticed he’d moved and started yelling about Al not having asked him for help.

          “You were too busy yelling at the Colonel, Ed,” Al says as he watches his other self. That other, younger self sent him a small smile as he continued writing. Al frowned as he read what was being written. _They were brought over from another version of Amestris? Hohenheim brought him through the Gate and gave him this message…wait they didn’t have to pay a toll?!?_

         “But how did you not pay a toll?” he whispered breathlessly. Alphonse shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know. We were in the middle of a battle and Edward and I had just transmuted and then Hohenheim had me. He told me some things before we got here and I wanted to write them all down. But why are you so thin?”

          Al tilted his head in confusion. “My body was in the Gate the whole time. Ed and I were soul bound so my body got nourishment from his, but I just got back into my body. How…you didn’t get your body back the same way?”

          “No. It….I just got all the memories back from when I was armor when we came through. Brother was killed by Envy and at the time I was a philosopher’s stone so I used my energy to bring him back. Then I was back in my flesh body, but it was the age it was when I first lost it. So even though I was 15, my body was 10 years old. And Brother wasn’t there so I had to relearn everything. Teacher just died recently and I’ve been doing everything I could think of to bring Brother back. Wrath used himself as a toll so I could open a portal, but another portal was open and these air ships came through. Brother did too, but we have to get back and stop the air ships.”

          The two Als looked at each other gravely and they both said “Things were very different for us.” Alphonse knelt down on the ground next to Al and gestured at his thin body. “Want to tell me how you got back?”

          Al looked over at Ed who appeared to be now having a conversation with his double. “Brother gave up his alchemy so I could come back with my body. We got his arm back, but not his leg so I guess he’ll have to wear automail.” Al turned and took in the younger Alphonse again. “What year was it when you left?” he asked softly.

          “It was early Fall of 1917 and everything was a mess. What year is it here?”

          “It’s late Spring of 1915. And according to your message we have to wait until the same time period here to try and get you guys back. Hopefully by then we’ll have worked out a way to beat those invading your Amestris. And Teacher is still alive here so maybe you guys can visit her.”

          The two Alphonses companionably watched the other members of their new entourage. It appeared the two Edwards were slightly bristling at each other while the two Roys were comparing what had been written on the concrete with apparently everything else that had ever happened in their lives.

          “I wonder if Brother and the General will finally get together now that they have some time,” Alphonse murmured while Al turned and gaped at him. “WHAT?”

          “Didn’t they flirt and fight all the time in your timeline? No? Hmm maybe it just hasn’t happened yet then,” Alphonse said softly.

          Al turned to look at his brother. It had never occurred to him that Ed and the Colonel argued because they were attracted to each other. But then again, this did explain why they seemed to enjoy arguing with each other so very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates on all my stories will be sporadic through the holiday season. Once January hits I should be updating fairly frequently again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of talking and then the CoS crew heads over to Roy's place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think of Roy's middle name. Also, happy Thanksgiving! That's how this chapter came about actually as I spend about 5 hours on the study of evil Statistics yesterday. Oh yeah, if at any point the story gets confusing please let me know.

          With the initial shock past everyone was now very interested in what the Amestris under Fire versions of themselves had written in chalk.  Alphonse and Al pretty much had  his message memorized so they slowly made their way over to Edward and Ed.  Alphonse had an arm around the waist of his taller, thinner counterpart as they came even with the older brothers. 

          The differences in the two Edwards were almost as pronounced as the differences in the two Alphonses.  Promised Day Ed was taller and had both of his arms while other Edward was shorter, still had his auto-mail arm, and seemed less likely to scowl.  Edward was in the process of explaining that it had been the Promised Day Hohenheim who brought him over and gave him the message.  “He was specific that we wouldn’t be able to get back until almost the same time here as was when we left over there.  He also said that you Ed would have to be instrumental in making the array that would send us back.  And that the same people who transmuted this time would have to transmute to get us back.  I still don’t really understand how we got here in the first place,” he stated with a frown. 

          “So it was our dad who brought you?  He died while we were in the hospital, but he helped us beat the first homunculus.  And he told us how much he loved us and was proud of us,” Al said softly.  Alphonse gave him a little hug with the arm around his waist.

          Edward sighed softly and then turned to fully face Alphonse.  “I’m sorry, but our dad’s dead too, now.  He let our Envy kill him to open the gate in Germany where I was.  I never really tried to get to know him like you did, but he was our dad and I loved him.” 

          Alphonse looked at his brother with sad, but knowing eyes.  “I know Brother.  Our Hohenheim is the one who brought me through.  He told me you’d seen him die.  And I remember talking to him now from when I was armor.  He never blamed you for being angry with him, you know.”

          All of the Elrics gazed at each other in silent understanding.  They hadn’t had the best relationship with their fathers, but they had loved them in their own ways.  Knowing their fathers were still somehow part of their lives gave them a bit of comfort.

          “Well now,” drawled a deep sophisticated voice.  The group turned to see both Roys making their way over to them.  “It seems like I got the odd draw for getting ferried over here,” eye-patch wearing Roy said.  “Apparently I got the Envy from this world.  Who told me and I quote ‘tell the Mustang I’m really very sorry for having killed his friend.  And tell the pipsqueak that he changed me.  Being close to those Elric brothers changes everyone for the better.’  So anyone want to tell me why I got the little homunculus?”

          “Why don’t we all go over and look at the message he gave you,” suggested the other Roy.  “And…ah I might have a way to make this easier since we can’t use shortened versions of our name.”  The eye-patch Roy acknowledged this with a nod.  “As long as it only happens in present company, and that means no blurting it out in the office **Ed** , I’m willing to be called my middle name when all of us are together.”

          Eye-patch Roy frowned.  “I don’t have a middle name, how did you come by one?”

          “When Madame Christmas was in the middle of adopting me she was filling out all kinds of paperwork.  One of them asked what my full name was so she asked if I had a middle name.  I said no then she asked if I wanted one.  I thought about it for a couple of seconds and then asked her if I could pick one out.  She said ‘sure kid what would you like’ and I remembered a book about a king who united a country.  He had many knights and a round table and his name was Arthur.  So I chose Arthur to become my middle name, but until now I’ve never really had a use for it.”  A small smile followed this statement. 

          Ed turned wide eyes to Edward and mumbled, “Learned more about him in the last five minutes than I have in all the years he was my commanding officer.”

          Edward smiled wryly back at him.  “I’ve known Roy for seven years and I always learn new things about him.  He’s an unending fountain of details.”

          Al turned to see the wink Alphonse sent his way.  “See I told you Brother had a thing for the General,” was whispered lowly enough no one else heard it.

          “Are we all agreed?”  Roy glanced around and since there were no negatives he smiled at his other self.  “Arthur, then.  What do you think is our best course of action to take now?  Obviously we can’t do anything to get back right now.  And it would probably be best to record these messages onto paper just in case we need them later.  But I can’t imagine the brass is going to be overly thrilled with having us here.”

          Arthur glanced at all of them.  “Al has to go back to his hospital room – he’s not gained enough weight to be released yet.  Why don’t we have Ed take him back to his room and the rest of you can stay at my place until we find somewhere else.  I’ve got plenty of room and you can stay there until I’ve spoken with Hawkeye and General Armstrong to see what they recommend.  Sound good?”

          “Sounds like a plan, which is better than the nothing we have right now.”  Edward stated.  “Alright let’s go to your place and regroup.  Ed, could you make paper copies of these messages and then meet us there tonight?  We need to get some kind of game plan and we need you for that.”

          Ed had walked over to Alphonse and taken his brother back.  “Yeah I think I can manage that.  Umm I’ll need the address though.”

          Arthur gave his address to both of the brothers _because Ed would inevitably forget and Al would remember_ and turned to escort the others to his place.  He’d been discharged from the hospital earlier that day after it had been verified that his sight was restored.

          Al waved at the entourage as Ed began to push him back to his room.  “I can’t wait to spend more time with them,” Al said.  “Especially Alphonse.  He and I went through so many different things and do you have any idea why their Colonel called him Soulbond?”

          Ed shook his head.  “I really don’t.  I also can’t get over Mustang’s middle name being Arthur and him giving us his address.  This is so very weird.”

          Al turned and grinned at his brother.  “You can’t get over Mustang’s middle name because you read the same book and LOVED it!”

          “Shut up Al!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watched CoS again with the husband last night & finally caught on that both Elrics refer to Roy as General in the movie instead of Colonel. *facepalm* Cue the editing where I fixed that in the story. Hoping to get another chapter done in the next couple of days for you fine readers ;-)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of talking. And flowing blonde hair.

Ed grabbed the extra journal Al always kept with him and jotted down the address of the Colonel’s place _because yes, he’d forgotten it shut up, Al_ before turning to give his sibling a farewell hug for the day.

          “Call me when you get there?  Or at least before you guys start talking theories on how this happened.  I know you Brother.  You’ll get wrapped up in debating arrays and theories and three hours will have gone by.”  Al made the little sideways frown he had now that he had his body back.  Ed grinned simply BECAUSE Al could make the little sideways frown.

          “I promise.  As soon as Mustang lets me I will call you and tell you all the boring things our doubles are talking about.”  He looked up at the sound of someone else entering Al’s hospital room. 

          The very nice lady who’d originally given Al a trim to his long locks had come by again to see if Al wanted to cut his hair.  Because all the sensations were so new Al had only had his hair trimmed that first week.  He’d desperately WANTED to feel his hair move whenever he shook his head.  The feel of it brushing his shoulders and upper back had been exquisite after the long vacuum of nothing.  Smiling, Al shook his head no at the woman.  She smiled and bowed before leaving.

          “But Al, I thought you wanted to chop your hair,” Ed said in surprise.

          “I do eventually, but I still want to enjoy it long for awhile.  Could you braid it for me before you leave, Brother?  I can’t quite do it myself yet.”

          “Sure Al.  You can use my hair tie and I’ll just grab another one.”  Ed’s deft fingers quickly combed out his sibling’s hair and braided it.  Leaning down Ed gave Al another hug before turning to leave.

          “Don’t forget the journal Brother!  And here, take this pen.  Make sure to copy down ALL of the messages before you go to the Colonel’s.  We don’t know what we’ll need from those to get them home.”

          “Yeah, Al.  Get some sleep and I’ll call you in a bit,” Ed called as he finally made his way out the door.

* * *

 

          There was a sharp rap at the door of his two story townhouse.  Roy Arthur Mustang opened the front door to an Ed who had loose hair blowing slightly in the breeze.  He managed to catch himself before his mouth dropped open at the sight of Ed’s hair.  _Ed’s gorgeous flowing hair.  What the hell, Mustang?  When have you EVER noticed Ed’s hair?_

          He managed to step back abruptly as Ed pushed his way past.  After blinking a couple of times he even managed to notice Ed was speaking to him.  “What?” he mumbled rather dumbly.

          Ed narrowed his eyes at him.  “Is there something wrong with you Mustang?  You’re acting all…weird.”

          Giving himself a mental shake Roy pasted his trademark smirk on.  “Nothing at all Ed.  The others are upstairs getting settled into their respective rooms.  I’ve already called Lieutenant Hawkeye and she’s going to have General Armstrong and Major Miles meet us here this evening.  What do you have there?”

          Ed frowned and then glanced down at the journal Mustang was referring to.  “Oh yeah.  I wrote down all the chalk messages before I came back over here.  Just in case we need them later.  Al always has an extra journal just in case he runs out of room in his other one so I swiped it for this.  I’ll need to get him another one,” he said thoughtfully.

          “That would be helpful if you took his extra one,” was the dry response.  “So…want to talk about why you don’t want me calling you Fullmetal anymore?”

          Ed slumped a bit.  “Not really no.  But Al’s been giving me these looks and I know he’s worried about me, so I will talk to you about it.  Just…not now.”

          Mustang gazed at him with narrowed eyes.  “We’re all just concerned about you Ed.  I realize with the appearance of our doubles things have gotten a bit complicated, but I’m not going to drop this.  It must be….actually I can’t even imagine what giving up my transmuting ability would be like.  So when you do want to talk about it, please know my door’s open for you.” 

          “Thanks.  I appreciate it, it’s just not easy for me to talk to anyone but Al.  And I don’t really feel like I can talk to him about this because I don’t want him to feel guilty.  It was my decision and I’d do it again in a heartbeat to get him back.  But it has been hard.  These guys getting here will be a nice distraction,” Ed added with a grin.

          Mustang snorted.  “Yeah I bet.  I don’t know how we’re going to hide them for two and a half years.  And I’m not letting any of the brass use the other Edward Elric in your place.  Things just got much more complex.” 

* * *

 

          Upstairs Alphonse was getting everything settled in the room he’d be sharing with Edward.  General Mustang was getting a room to himself and of course Colonel Mustang had his own room.  Alphonse was mentally going over the items they’d need to purchase when Edward came up to him.

          “Hey I need to go talk to Roy.  And it might take awhile.  So…don’t come looking for me, okay?”

          Alphonse raised an eyebrow at his older brother.  “We do have lots of time until the meeting tonight Brother, but if you’re planning to seduce the General it might be best to reinforce the walls in his room first.  And I doubt the Colonel has any _supplies_ on hand if you know what I mean.”

          Edward blushed and stared open-mouthed at his younger brother.  “I was only going to TALK to him Alphonse!  And how do you know anything about what supplies we might or might not need?”

          “I got my memories back, remember?  And while you and the General were playing your game of not acknowledging your feelings for each other back in the day I was reading up on yaoi couples.  Well really I was reading good romances and I made sure to read some yaoi as well as the others.  Are you and the General finally going to get together now Brother?  You’ll actually have time to pursue it while we’re working on trying to get back.”  Alphonse gave Edward an expectant look.

          Which Edward couldn’t very well return since he was reeling from the knowledge his younger brother had read up on pretty much any type of sex imaginable.  “I….need to go talk to Roy now,” he blurted out weakly and ran from the room.

          “Well I can’t very well get your supplies,” Alphonse said sourly to his retreating back.  “You’d better make sure you have what you need Brother because I am NOT carrying you if you have trouble walking after!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for holidays as I was able to get 2 whole chapters done this week! I do my own beta reading, so please do let me know if there are any typos. Oh and I am CRAP at drawing so if anyone reading this wants to do any fanart for this story please feel free!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward and Roy from CoS talk about what happened while they were apart from each other. SPOILERS if you have not seen the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've not read any of the manga so the history I'm coming up with for Roy has to do with the first series, CoS, and what goes on in my own ever-active brain. No offense is meant if stuff doesn't match up.
> 
> The cousin of the Emperor of Japan is of course a nod to Ling. I was going to go with China, but given the time frame the movie took place in and the hostilities between China and Germany at the time it made more sense to go with Japan. Or not, but whatever that's what I went with.

Roy Mustang had just taken his uniform coat off and hung it in the closet when there was a hesitant knock on the door.  Taking his time Roy walked to the door and opened it to see his Edward’s face.  _His Edward who had been gone for two years.  His Edward who was a few inches taller now_.  Edward met Roy’s eye with both of his golden ones and without a word walked in.

          Roy closed the door softly behind him and just watched Edward for a few moments.  There was more purpose to his stride than there had been when they’d last seen each other.  Edward glanced over his shoulder at Roy and a small smile grew on his mouth.  “Do you have a few minutes to talk?  There are some things I wanted to say before we get overrun with the Colonel’s crew.”

          Roy walked over to Edward, turned him around so they were face to face.  “I don’t know if we have a few minutes or not, but we will take the time we need.  You were gone for two years Edward.  Alphonse was with us, but he had none of his memories, and I just…I couldn’t stay without you.  There were too many memories and I gave up my commission and became an enlisted man.  I went to the North, to an outpost where I was the only one manning it.  It was so much easier to have conversations with you and Hughes there,” Roy spoke quietly.

          Edward’s eyes had widened as he took in the information that Roy had become an enlisted man for most of the time he’d been in Germany.  “It was two years on my end, too,” he whispered.  “I thought being there was the price I had to pay to bring Alphonse back.  But Roy what about your plans to be the Fuhrer?  Wasn’t that something you and Hughes worked out?” 

          Roy seemed to collapse in on himself.  Edward stepped forward and put his arms around the waist of the man who had formed so much of his life.  Seven years he’d known Roy Mustang and for the last two and a half of those years he’d worked out how much he loved the man.  They’d only had the one night to acknowledge shared feelings before the world had changed so drastically.  It didn’t seem right that while Edward had adjusted somewhat to the world on the other side of the Gate Roy had just shattered.

          Roy leaned his head against Edward’s as his arms pulled the younger man tightly into his hug.  “Hughes and I wanted to make Amestris a better government.  He died because of those homunculi and then I killed Bradley, but not before he killed his own son.  I was bringing Selim’s body out with me when Archer shot me coming out.  When I woke up in the hospital I’d lost my eye and you…nobody could tell me what happened to you.  And…I just couldn’t do it anymore.  Hawkeye kept the rest of the team together, but she couldn’t put me back together.  No one could believe I’d accepted the post as an enlisted man, but it was the only thing left for me.  I had to serve my country, but it was so clear that I could not be the Fuhrer in that state.  There had been too much death between Ishbal and losing Hughes.  Without you I just couldn’t cope.  So I left.” 

          Edward shifted his head enough to pull back and look up at Roy.  He threaded his flesh hand’s fingers through those of Roy’s hand and slowly pulled him toward the bed.  Roy balked until Edward whispered “it’s just to talk.  We need to catch up on so much and I just want to lie down next to you while we do.”

          Edward sat Roy down on the bed and pulled off his boots while the older man watched him with his tired eye.  After removing Roy’s boots Edward walked around to the other side of the bed and sat to remove his own boots and his vest.  Then he lay down and patted the bed to invite Roy to join him. 

          Slowly Roy moved to lay close enough to Edward that both men could watch the other’s face, but not close enough for their faces to touch.  “Where were you,” Roy whispered to Edward.

          Edward lifted a hand to play with a bit of Roy’s hair.  “On the other side of the Gate.  I had to use myself to bring Alphonse back because Envy had killed me and Alphonse had used the philosopher’s stone he was at the time to bring my entire body back from the Gate.  You know I couldn’t let Alphonse go like that.  So I used a human transmutation circle to get him back.  I never expected to survive it and so when I ended up in Germany I didn’t know what to do with myself.  And I missed you like I’d lost another limb.  Had to hope that everything was good on your side cuz I couldn’t do anything.  Alchemy doesn’t work over there.  The only good thing that happened was I found the other Alfons.  I missed you so much you bastard,” he whispered.  Edward’s hand cupped Roy’s cheek and his thumb brushed his cheekbone. 

          Roy blinked while his breath shuddered out at Edward’s touch.  “Alphonse came to see me once while I was in the North.  He told me he dreamed of you in another world.  He didn’t have his memories from before, but even then he knew there had been something between us.  Hawkeye had to have known, but she never said anything to me about it.  And she never tried to get me to leave the North.”  He closed his eye and choked out a laugh.  “You would not believe the conversations I had with a dead man while I was there.  I have to wonder now if maybe Hughes’ ghost did visit me while I was there.  Sometimes there was this presence that just **felt** like him and it was the only thing that kept me going.  And he never blamed me for being there – at no time did he berate me for abandoning my political ambitions.  Hughes told me to hang on because you were still alive and we **had** changed Amestris for the better.”

          Edward worried his lip then swallowed.  “Are you telling me you spent the bulk of the time I was gone by yourself?  The great Roy Mustang?  I was sure you’d have moved on while I was gone, I mean hell you were a manwhore Mustang!  Havoc was always in awe of your black book and the girlfriends….you just went off by yourself?  I don’t understand…”

          Roy closed his eye and swallowed.  “You happened, Edward.  I know you didn’t believe me that night, but I was completely honest with you.  Once I realized the extent of my feelings for you I only kept up a vague pretense of dating.  There never was anyone else because I couldn’t get you out of my mind.”  A weary smile and sigh then Roy lifted a hand to pull the tie out of Edward’s hair.  “You owned me Edward, and you were gone and that was it.  I always regretted that we never really got a real night together before you were gone.”

          Edward scowled, but was finding it hard to hold onto while Roy stroked his hair.   “And whose fault was that?  I was fucking pissed at you for the longest time because of that.  I mean, yeah, we had a thing that night, but you knew I wanted more.  And…”  he closed his eyes tightly before opening them again and meeting Roy’s squarely.  “And eventually I got why you didn’t do more.  I had….a thing while I was on the other side of the Gate.  Cousin of the Japanese Emperor who didn’t really get on with the rest of his family.  Never loved him, but it was something.  And it helped…because I didn’t think I was ever going to get back to you.  Please don’t be pissed.”  Edward’s eyes had closed at the last as if he expected rejection.

          Through the confession Roy had continued to stroke Edward’s hair.   “I have no right in this world or any other to be ‘pissed’ at you Edward.  As you pointed out I’ve had many lovers before you.  I’m rather grateful you met someone who could help you live a bit while you were trapped there.  I was more than miserable enough for the both of us - it wouldn’t have helped to know you were in the same state.”  Roy waited until Edward opened his eyes again to smile at him.  “It appears we’ll have some time while we’re here to work out what we both want.  If that’s something you’re interested in,” he murmured.

          Edward’s nose flared as he breathed in Roy’s scent.  “You’re fucking kidding, right?  Of course I’m interested,” he mumbled while moving completely into Roy’s body.  He buried his nose against Roy’s neck and they both trembled at being this close after so much time apart.

          Roy had to clear his throat before he could get the words out.  “We do need to talk to the Colonel, you know.  While we’re his guests we can’t take advantage of his hospitality.  It needs to be on the up and up and now that you’ve been out of the military for three years you’re no longer under my command.”

          Edward hummed happily against his throat.  “Yah gotta be good so they don’t throw us in the can’t get naked together pitt or whatever.  Ummm I missed how you smell,” he murmured.  “By the way, why did you call Alphonse Soulbond?”

          “Ah that’s a tale I’m sure you’re going to hear at some point.  I also need to ask the Colonel to get us….supplies since we can’t very well run around this Amestris without attracting unwanted attention.”

          “Hmmm yeah that’s why I finally figured out why we didn’t do anymore that one time,” Edward muttered dreamily against Roy’s throat.  “It would have been uncomfortable as fuck to try anything without lube out in the woods in sleeping bags.  I think I’m gonna take a nap now…”

          Roy sighed and rubbed Edward’s back.  Faintly he felt the presence he attributed to the ghost of Hughes and then a voice seemed to say _time to haunt someone else for a bit.  Enjoy the time you have Roy, you both deserve some happiness._

          He couldn’t keep the faint smile off his face as Edward curled up into his body and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tend not to be as strong with Roy's voice at this point. But I'm also viewing Roy from CoS as having been, well, a bit broken. Hopefully as the story goes on I'll get more of a handle on the character's voices.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed is not surprised to discover Roy knows exactly where the closest drugstore is and which aisle the sexual contraceptives are contained in.

         It had been some time since Edward had mentioned going to talk to the General and Alphonse had wanted to go downstairs to talk with the others.  As he passed the General’s closed door Alphonse stopped and leaned his ear against it.  It was awfully quiet and Alphonse knocked softly to see if they would like to accompany him downstairs.  Still no answer and Alphonse felt a worrisome niggle in his stomach.  _Nothing could have happened to them in there.  They’re perfectly fine_ he tried to reason with himself.  But years of being without his brother made his stomach clench again.  Slowly he turned to doorknob to peek in.

          It was early afternoon and the sun shone in softly on the two men lying together on the bed.  Edward had curled himself completely against the General’s front and the General had all but wrapped himself around Edward.  It was as if their bodies were trying to shut out the rest of the world as they slept.

          Alphonse heard footsteps coming up the stairs and hurriedly moved so whoever it was could see him.  He held a finger to his lips and urgently **Shhed** at Ed who was coming up the stairs.

          Ed raised his eyebrows at Alphonse, but obediently kept silent until he reached the top of the staircase.  “What’s going on?”

          “Brother and the General are sleeping and I don’t want to disturb them” Alphonse whispered back.

          Ed frowned a bit.  “What do you mean they’re sleeping?  I was gonna ask if I could borrow a hair tie cuz I left mine with Al.  Why are they…” he trailed off as he walked around the corner and caught half a glance at the two in question.

          Ed’s eyebrows tried to climb into his hair antenna.  “OH!” he tried to keep his voice at a screaming whisper instead of his usual loud outburst.  _Oh that’s why they’re sleeping.  Cuz they’re a thing…_ slowly his eyes moved over the sleeping pair and noted their posture.  _Oh fuck.  They’re in love._ Ed and Ling had slept next to each other while they were waiting for the Promised Day, but they’d never slept together like these two were.  They’d enjoyed each other’s bodies and flirted like mad, but they’d never touched each other like being apart was physically painful.

          Ed drew in a deep breath then turned to Alphonse.  “We need to talk downstairs.”  Alphonse nodded and quickly followed him back down the stairs to the kitchen. 

          Ed turned to face Alphonse and spoke in a low voice.  “Okay, what the **fuck** are those two doing in love and asleep all over each other?  When did that happen?  **How** did that happen?” 

          Alphonse gave Ed an uncertain look before trying to explain.  “I started noticing it when Brother was 15 because of the way they looked at each other.  It was fairly obvious and I asked the General about it because I knew Brother wouldn’t talk to him.  And the General told me it didn’t matter because of Brother’s age and he was Brother’s commanding officer.  But things changed after we were all in Resembool together and Brother was already 16 by then so at least he was considered legal.  I don’t know how they fell in love I only know that they did.  And they haven’t seen each other in two years,” he finished softly. 

          Ed let out his breath in a huff.  “Okay I’ve gotta tell the Colonel about this so he can figure out how the hell he wants to play it before the others get here tonight.  And OH SHIT I FORGOT TO CALL AL!”  Scrambling he made a mad dash for the telephone in the hallway.  Quickly he dialed the hospital room Al was staying at.  Once the connection was made he had to hold the phone away from his ear for a moment as Al screeched at him “BROTHER YOU PROMISED” while Alphonse looked on in appreciation at his double’s vocal strength.

          Ed hissed into the phone as soon as Al took a breath.  “We haven’t had a chance to talk about anything yet!  There’ve been other things happening and **did you know there was a thing between my double & other Mustang**?”

          He could almost hear Al’s blink through the telephone.  “Well yes because Alphonse told me.  How did you find out?”

          Ed sighed into the receiver.  “I’ll tell you later.  I’ve got to grab Mustang and here you need to talk to Alphonse!”  He shoved the receiver into Alphonse’s startled hand and walked hurriedly into the sitting area where Roy Arthur Mustang was staring into the fireplace.

          Mustang turned his head to meet the gaze of a rapidly approaching Edward Elric.  “What..” he began but was cut off by Ed’s demand of “Did you know that other me and other you were a thing?”

          Nonplussed by words which made no sense to him _even though Edward’s hair was still loose and oh so golden_ Roy raised an eyebrow.

          Ed made an exasperated breath at him then grabbed his arm.  “Come on you won’t get it until you see them,” he muttered.  “But be quiet cuz they look like they haven’t slept in years.”

          Thoroughly confused now but willing to see what Ed was mumbling about Roy allowed himself to be led upstairs.  And pointed toward the open bedroom door where two men were wrapped around themselves in a way almost painful for him to see.  “Oh,” he breathed softly. 

          “Yeah that’s what I said,” Ed muttered next to him.  “Come on we’ve got to make a trip to the drugstore for them.”

          Back down the stairs the pair of them went before it occurred to Roy to protest, “But why do we need to get them…” and abruptly stopped at Ed’s upraised eyebrow.

          “They can’t exactly traipse around town themselves, can they?  And I doubt you want to lend them your cooking oil.  Come on let’s get this over with,” Ed turned and paused to let Alphonse know they were going out.

          It occurred to Roy that he’d just been informed that Ed knew enough about male sexual relations to know some type of lube was needed.  This then led to _Ed’s been busy.  Who has he been busy with?_   Which wasn’t something Roy was really comfortable contemplating because he’d already caught himself thinking about Ed’s gorgeous hair. 

          Alphonse had just handed Ed a hair tie for said gorgeous hair which was now contained in a ponytail.  “Come on Mustang.  It won’t kill you to help your double out and I **know** you know where the closest drugstore is.  Probably have others marked in that black book of yours,” he added with a smirk.

          Roy just rolled his eyes at Ed and nodded to Alphonse on the way past him and out the front door.  “If this situation gets any more interesting I may not be able to contain myself.”

          Ed snorted at him as they quickly walked down to the closest drugstore.  It was without surprise that Ed noted Roy walked directly to the aisle containing sexual contraceptives and lubrication.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should have "the big meeting." And the Gate crew will be checking in shortly as well...


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphonse and Al try to help each other out with some problems they've been having while Envy is trying to process what exactly all this talking is about.

          Alphonse watched Ed and the Colonel walk out the front door as Al prattled on about something that had happened at the hospital.  Alphonse waited for an opening and then asked “Have you been having trouble with blurting things out?  Ever since we got here and all my memories returned it seems like what I would normally be able to think inside my head is just shooting out my mouth.  I’m normally so much better with subtlety, but it feels like I have no filter right now and it’s driving me crazy!”

          Al paused to consider this.  “I’m having other troubles.  Maybe you’re blurting things out because you’re overwhelmed with information?  It sounds like you just had five years poured back into your head and it’s all trying to come out at once.  Have you tried any meditation?”

          Alphonse felt like a bit of an idiot.  “That hadn’t even occurred to me.  Maybe it’s the combination of all the information and having ALL of us here at once.  Do you really think meditating would help with this?”

          There was silence for a moment as Al seemed to think about this for a moment before replying.  “I think you might be feeling unsettled in your body at the moment because you just got a whole new set of memories and the tools you usually use to converse with aren’t working because too much is going on.  Did you notice how I wait a few seconds before replying to you?”

          Alphonse nodded and then said “yes” aloud when he realized that _of course Al couldn’t see him_. 

          “I’ve been taking a few breaths before I answer you because it helps to settle my mind.  Maybe you could try that…if nothing else it might keep you from blurting out things you’d rather not say.”

          Alphonse thought about this and felt a smile growing.  “I’ll give it a try!  Especially since I thoroughly embarrassed Brother earlier, but I don’t think he minded too much because…” abruptly Alphonse cut himself off and tried the breathing thing.  It did help stop the word vomit he’d been experiencing.  “The breathing helps, thank you!”  He rapidly went through their earlier conversation before shyly asking “you mentioned you were having other troubles…is there anything I can do to help?”

          Al breathed a deep sigh into the telephone.  “It’s nothing anyone can really help with, but you might be the only other person to truly understand it.  Everything FEELS so much right now.  I want to touch EVERYTHING, but if I’m not careful it’s too much.  There’s a very fine line between feeling wonderful and then it’s just too over stimulating.  You remember what it felt like to be armor now, yes?”

          Alphonse reached for the new memories.  “It was like existing but never feeling.  Like floating in a pool forever and my emotions were real but nothing else was.”  
          “That’s it exactly!” Al’s excited voice came through to him.  “I want to touch everything, but it’s such a delicate balance and I have to be careful or it hurts.” 

          Alphonse frowned as he thought about this.  “If you weren’t in the hospital this would be so much easier.  You could stay in the room here with me and we could work it up slowly so you didn’t get overstressed.”

          Al sat up hopefully in his hospital bed at this idea.  “My doctor has been talking about discharging me if there was a chance I could stay in the area and come in for weekly checkups.  Is there any chance you could talk to the Colonel and maybe we could convince my doctor….” Al trailed off hopefully at the idea of getting out of the hospital and spending time with the only other person who had experienced what he had.

          “I will certainly bring it up to the Colonel when he and your brother get back from the drugstore,” Alphonse replied without much thought.

          Al frowned, thought about what had just been said, and frowned harder.  “Alphonse why are the Colonel and Brother at a drugstore together?”

          Alphonse blushed as he realized he’d done it again, but since it was Al he just shrugged.  “Oh you would not believe it.  Brother and the General fell asleep all wrapped around each other and your brother convinced the Colonel they needed to go to the drugstore for them.  It’s really a very sweet thing for him to do, don’t you think?”

          Al blinked slowly and looked at the telephone as if it had been transmuted by Major Armstrong.  He then spoke quickly into the receiver “Alphonse please speak to the Colonel as soon as possible about getting me out of the hospital.  There’s a reason Brother did that and I don’t know what it is yet, but I WILL find out.”

**The Gate**

          Envy had been watching over the version of Amestris where currently two versions of the Elric brothers and Roy Mustang were occupying space.  There was a small confused frown on his face that had been there for most of the time that all those previously mentioned had made their way over to Colonel Mustang’s townhouse.

          The same Hohenheim who had noticed Envy taking an interest in the first place noticed the frown and sauntered over to see what had been happening.  _Ah still working all this out_ he observed before turning his gaze back to Envy.  “Something bothering you, Envy?”

          Envy shrugged a bit before saying “I just don’t understand it.  Since they arrived all they’ve done is TALK.  There’s always fighting or running or figuring things out and….what ARE they doing?  Other than the pipsqueak and the Mustang who fell asleep all over each other – I can tell what they’re going to be doing.  But….what is the point of this?”  There was genuine confusion plastered all over Envy’s face when he turned to Hohenheim.

          Hohenheim tilted his head as he thought about what Envy had said and what had been happening to the individuals they’d sent to a different world.  It was then his turn to frown as he realized Envy (or any of the homunculi really) had never had the chance to just exist without orders from the one they called Father.  It probably did seem confusing when your entire existence had been to wreak havoc in the world. 

          “What they’re doing now is really what most people do.  Humans don’t usually have to go through the things the Elrics and their friends had to go through.  A human life may have some pressing things to do, but most of it is just communicating and caring for those in their lives whom they care for.”

          Envy was now thoroughly confused and Hohenheim realized it would be a difficult concept to grasp when there was no precedent to pull from.  He glanced around and noticed the Gatekeeper was making a pass through their section.   
          “Excuse me,” he called to the Gatekeeper as Envy hissed beside him.  Others in the area were also giving Hohenheim a look as if he’d lost his mind, but he wasn’t the Elrics' father for nothing.  “Would you mind if I used one of the viewing screens to show Envy some memories from my lifetime?”

          The Gatekeeper stopped beside them.  “What is your purpose in this request?”

          Hohenheim gestured to the viewing area and explained Envy’s confusion.  The Gatekeeper nodded thoughtfully as he listened.  “Very well.  You may show him the equivalent of two years worth of memories and no more, so choose them wisely.  I wish you luck in helping Envy to understand what the human lifetime usually consists of.”

          With that the Gatekeeper moved off and Envy breathed a sigh of relief.  Hohenheim looked at him thoughtfully and remarked “That’s twice now the Gatekeeper has granted you something odd.  Maybe the decision to let you homunculi separate from the one called Father and exist as souls was to help you grow and understand humanity.”

          “Maybe…” Envy said as if he still didn’t believe he wasn’t being punished.  “Okay Hoheinheim, show me what you’ve got.  I would very much like to understand some of what you mentioned about human life.”

          Hohenheim walked with Envy to a viewing screen and began going through his memories to find the ones that would show a premise of human life Envy had never seen.  Unsurprisingly most of the memories he chose involved Trisha and his sons.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished that awful Statistics class and so I'm hoping to get more work done on this in the next little bit. Also went back and EDITED the whole previous thing because when you're Beta-ing for yourself there are usually some errors. *Ahem* On that note please feel free to let me know if you find typos/errors as it will be much easier to fix them that way. 
> 
> One other quick note - I'm working on a side story that came from plotting for this story. Trying a new format with it and will probably begin posting after I've gotten enough written.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting begins...will the Elrics survive Major Armstrong's affectionate strangle hold?

**Central, Amestris**  

         Alphonse had finished his conversation with Al and was waiting in the kitchen for the Colonel and Ed to return.  He thought about what he wanted to say to them and practiced it a few times in his head.  This entire issue of blurting things out without thinking them through was new and embarrassing for him. 

          The front door opened and he heard the two bickering as they walked down the hallway and into the kitchen.  _If they weren’t already flirting I bet they’ll start soon now that they’ve seen Brother and the General.  These two are a bit different, but really it’s so obvious they’re going to eventually get together.  Although…I suppose if Ed were to leave the area entirely it might put a wrench in things._

          Alphonse waited until they’d come into the kitchen to announce “Colonel I spoke to Al while the two of you were gone and he mentioned his doctor saying it might be possible to discharge him if there were a local place for him to stay.  I think it might be beneficial for all of us to have Al staying here while we sort all this out, but he would have to go to the hospital for weekly updates.”

          Ed began to look nervous while Arthur briefly thought about this.  “I’ll have to check with his doctor, but if he feels Al is well enough to be released we could make it work.  The sleeping arrangements would have to change slightly…have Roy and Edward woken up yet?”

          Alphonse shook his head no as Ed darted eyes between them clearly wanting to ask something.  Roy began working out sleeping arrangements aloud as Ed’s features became more frantic.  “I’m assuming they’ll be sharing that bedroom now, so maybe Alphonse and Al could stay in the smaller bedroom.  Ed how do you feel about sleeping on the couch for now?”

          “Yeah that’s fine.  Alphonse did you tell Al that we went to the drugstore?”

          Alphonse thought back over his conversation with Al.  “Yes I told him.  Is there a problem?”

          Ed had a look of utter dread on his face.  “Oh fuck he’s going to want to know how I knew to go to the drugstore in the first place and I REALLY don’t want to have this conversation with my little brother!”

          Arthur and Alphonse raised eyebrows at him while Ed finished wailing.  Then Arthur’s eyes narrowed as he realized now just **might** be his only opportunity to get this information out of Ed.  “And what conversation would that be Ed?”

          Ed gulped and was a bit too frantic to notice he was being assessed in a more than simply curious manner.  “The one where he finds out Ling and I messed around A Lot while we were waiting for the Promised Day.  Al and I were separated during that time so we never really talked about it, but….he’s going to grill me I just know it!”

          Privately Alphonse agreed with Ed’s assessment since Al had pretty much said the same thing over the telephone.  Arthur seemed to have other thoughts on his mind, but managed to clear his face when he noticed Alphonse looking at him. 

          Alphonse walked over to Ed to help him stop freaking over the future conversation with Al while Arthur looked up and noticed the time.  “Okay our company is going to arrive within the next hour.  We need to wake our sleeping guests up and perhaps pull some more chairs into the living area.  I know we’ll need at least 8 and possibly more seats available.  Also, we’re going to need food.  News such as this always goes over easier with good food.  Any suggestions?”

          Alphonse looked over at a calmer Ed who shrugged because Ed could eat anything.  Alphonse suggested pizza because the topping possibilities were endless.  Arthur approved because pizza also came with the option of delivery.  They all got busy moving chairs around and then Ed got nominated to go upstairs and wake up the others.

* * *

 

          Edward and Roy sat on the couch together while Ed and Alphonse sat in other chairs as they awaited the arrival of the few people Colonel Roy Mustang trusted in this situation.  The arrival of the pizza helped give Ed something to do other than fidget and the others gratefully dug in as well.  The Colonel had been busy with the arrival of Hawkeye first, who he’d led into a different room.  A not quite shriek of “Two sets of Elric brothers?!?” was heard along with the Colonel’s soothing tone.  Edward and Ed glanced at each other knowingly while the murmuring continued.  Finally Hawkeye was led into the room by the Colonel.  Her first look at two sets of Edward Elrics and two sets of Roy Mustangs achieved a look that would probably never be seen on her face again.

          There was some confusion when her glance caught Alphonse, who helpfully said “You’re not seeing things I am younger than the Alphonse Elric of your world.  It’s a long story and we can explain it once everyone is here.  Who else is coming?”

          Hawkeye sat down gingerly before replying.  “General Armstrong, Major Miles, and I’m fairly certain Major Armstrong will be along.”  
          At the mention of Major Armstrong all the men in the room tensed.  Arthur tried to ease the worry by pointing out Major Armstrong’s sister would be there and surely he couldn’t hug anyone to death in her presence.

          Edward looked Arthur straight in the eye.  “Please don’t try to bullshit us.  Major Armstrong isn’t going to know what to do with himself when he sees both me and Ed sitting here and in good health.  And because Alphonse is younger he’ll definitely want to hug him to death.  I suggest Alphonse stays close to Hawkeye and she leave her gun unholstered until the Major is in control of his emotions.”

          Ed turned his head and coughed to cover the laugh he was trying and failing to suppress.  Edward had known Roy and Major Armstrong too long to think Alex Louis Armstrong could contain himself and either Roy could do anything about it.  Edward had not met Olivier Armstrong yet, and she was just enough to rein her younger brother in.  He grinned over at his counterpart and said “Oh you are going to absolutely adore Major Armstrong’s sister.  She’s a lot like Hawkeye, but with the generations of the Armstrong family behind her.  She doesn’t take shit from **anyone**.  The only person I could ever fully compare her to is Teacher.”

          Alphonse and Edward both developed saucer eyes at that thought.  Ed continued to grin in amusement and caught the looks the two Roys were throwing each other.  Roy’s look asked how fucked they were, and Arthur’s look confirmed they were as fucked as they could be without any homunculi present.

          Ding dong.

          Hawkeye was stationed just outside the room where everyone else was sitting.  Arthur went to answer the door and everyone within half a mile of his townhouse heard Alex Louis Armstrong bellow “Colonel Mustang!  It was so noble of Dr. Marcoh to provide you with eyesight again!  And the glasses only add to your charm!  Where is Edward Elric so I might show him my affection?”

          All the Elrics in the house got ready to make a run for it as they heard Arthur say smoothly “Ed’s in the kitchen, but I really must speak with your sister.”

          Arthur pushed Major Armstrong in the direction of the kitchen and once his back was turned rushed Olivier toward the living area.  The scowl had already begun on her face as Arthur pulled her even with Hawkeye who was able to very quickly and efficiently give an account of what lay ahead.  Major Miles had quietly and efficiently closed and locked the front door behind himself and stood just behind his commanding officer.

          Olivier was no longer scowling, but looking a bit incredulously between Riza and Arthur when she heard Alex coming up behind her.  Quickly she moved into the room to assess where each Elric was so she could divert her brother from any of them as soon as he sighted them.

          Predictably Alex was making his way in behind her while saying to Arthur “Ed was no longer in the kitchen, where do you think he might have gone?”

          “I think dear brother he may be just ahead of you.  As might be another Edward and Alphonse Elric from another world whom you are **not going to rush forward and hug to death Alex STOP RIGHT NOW OR I WILL PUT YOU DOWN.”**    

          Alphonse whimpered as Alex Louis Armstrong abruptly stopped six inches from where he was valiantly trying not to escape from his chair.  Edward watched with an open mouth as the only force in the room more unstoppable than her brother managed to sit him down and hand him a mug of tea.  The Elrics were safe for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always please let me know if any typos jump out at you.
> 
> I got a bit stalled on this one, but pretty sure it's worked out now. (Character issues and another WIP that is REALLY hogging all the attention.) Hoping to get the next chapter posted by next week.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang spills on how their worlds are different and Major Armstrong manages to hug the Elrics without breaking any bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have not finished either series or the movie Conqueror of Shambala yet, there are SPOILERS in this chapter.
> 
> I'm borrowing bob_fish's first name for Major Miles (speaking of everyone should go and read her Wrong Turn 'verse. It's totally worth it.)

          Pizza, coffee, and tea were passed around after the initial shock passed.  Riza sat next to Arthur with Ed on his other side.  Alphonse managed to grab the seat between Ed and his brother and the General.  Olivier continued to monitor Alex’s reactions and Major Miles (who the new additions were encouraged to call Duncan) sat on his superior’s other side.  It was silent for a bit until Riza burst in with “But how did this happen?”

          The doubles and Alphonse all looked at each other.  “Well, we’re not really sure” was the response from Alphonse.

          Roy smoothly suggested going over what they did know.  Which ended up bringing up all the differences between their realities because when he began to explain something all he received were blank stares.

          “Basically the homunculi in our world were created when an alchemist attempted human transmutation.  The homunculus would take on the appearance of the person the alchemist tried to bring back after it ingested partial philosopher’s stones.”

          Ed paled and swallowed.  “Does that mean Mom came back as a homunculus?”

          Alphonse reached out and took his hand.  He squeezed in sympathy as Edward responded.  “Yeah.  It was pretty awful.  She’d speak to us in Mom’s voice as she attacked us.  It was even weirder because the smallest homunculi, Wrath, called her Mommy.  Poor kid was actually made from Teacher’s baby, but he called Sloth Mommy.”

          Ed was now thoroughly confused.  “Okay, but our Wrath was King Bradley and our Sloth was this big behemoth….I guess we need to catch you up to speed on our homunculi.”

          And so he explained how Father had killed all the inhabitants in Xerxes in one day and how Hohenheim had become a living philosopher’s stone.  Alphonse sucked in a breath at that and shared a glance with Edward who nodded at him.  Ed noted the look and made a note to ask them about it later.  He went on to tell them about the homunculi on their side:  Greed who had bonded with Ling; Lust who Arthur had destroyed; Envy who had killed himself; Sloth who was eventually killed by the Armstrong siblings and Izumi; Gluttony who was eaten by Pride; Wrath who had died fighting Scar; and last of all Pride whose container was now living with Mrs. Bradley.

          Edward glanced at Alphonse and then began the continued story of how he’d regained Alphonse’s body and gone through to the other side of the Gate.  Roy listened intently as he didn’t know all of this, either.  Ed swallowed when he realized Edward had spent several years without Alphonse in another world.  Alphonse cut in at one point to explain how their Wrath had sacrificed himself so the portal from their Amestris could open.  He then explained how they’d been readying to attack the airships that had invaded Amestris from the other side of the Gate when they ended up here.

          The two Roys had been silent while all this went on.  They were both processing all the differences, although Roy at some point reached his hand out for Edward’s while Arthur only nodded or frowned in certain places.  Riza noticed the hand holding immediately and raised an eyebrow at Arthur whose face told her he’d explain it all later.

          “So the homunculi were vastly different between the two worlds, but that still doesn’t explain how the three of you got here.”  Olivier raised her mug of tea as the three in question looked at each other.

          “We think….that it was the Envy from your world actually,” Roy began.  After going back over the notes Ed had made in Al’s journal they’d realized that for some reason Envy had instigated this.  “He apologized very sincerely for killing Maes Hughes and said he hoped we enjoyed our vacation.”  Roy gave a confused glance over to Arthur.  “I’m not certain what his idea of a vacation is, but his intentions seemed good.”

          Ed blinked a couple of times as he thought about Envy’s last few moments.  It was possible that he’d felt a connection with Ed because the older Elric had guessed the secret Envy had successfully hidden from everyone else.  Envy had so desperately wanted what the humans had, but he’d never really been able to understand them.  Ed glanced over at Arthur to gauge his reaction.  Which there really wasn’t much of - only a slight down turning of his mouth.  Ed scowled.  _I need Al to be out of the damn hospital already so he can tell me what the bastard Colonel is thinking.  Dammit!_

          Alex thoughtfully muttered “But if Envy had anything to do with this then the homunculi must still exist in some form.  Do you suppose they gained souls after all?”

          Yet another possibility to ponder in this puzzle.  Ed made mental notes on what to tell Al when this wrapped up and he called him at the hospital.

          “What else do we know about your circumstances?  I’m assuming the three of you will want to go back to your own world?”  Duncan had been silent until now, but Olivier gave him a small smile once his question had been asked.

          Alphonse had been studying the others as all the speaking had been going on.  He had the same love for reading people that Al had and had noticed a few things.  One, Riza was already aware of the relationship between his brother and the General.  Two, Ed glanced at Arthur far more often than he probably realized, and vice versa.  Three, Riza and Duncan would make an excellent couple if they ever spent any time together.  Four, Alex **always** deferred to Olivier which was very interesting.  _I wonder if our Major Armstrong had an older sister, too._

          “We were given enough information to know that we can’t go back until approximately the same time we left.  In other words when your world reaches the same time it was when we left our world we can attempt to return.” 

Arthur nodded at Roy’s explanation then looked around the room.  “My biggest concern right now is that the current military administration may try to take advantage of the face that they’re here.  We just got three additional alchemists and I wouldn’t put it past Grumman to try to use their abilities for his own use.”

          Alex and Olivier both nodded grimly at these words.  “Do you have any suggestions on where to stow them?  I don’t think you’ll want them staying with you this entire time Colonel Mustang.”  Alex looked soulfully at the newcomers and Olivier placed a restraining hand on his knee. 

          Olivier gave a considering look to Duncan who shrugged noncommittally.  “We’re due to head back to Ft. Briggs at the end of the month.  If you can keep them here for another couple of weeks we can hide them with our troops when we head back.  It will take care of the problem temporarily until you can finesse a new strategy.”

          Arthur raised his eyebrows in surprise before sending a small smile to the oldest Armstrong.  He glanced toward Roy who after glancing at the two Elrics nodded approval.  For now they had a working plan.  And they now had more allies to help keep this craziness a secret.

          Alex approached the Elrics and gave each of them a much gentler hug than he normally would.  Olivier and Arthur made plans to further discuss the move of the doubles to Ft. Briggs temporarily and Ed made another mental note to call Winry.  If Edward was going North he’d need his auto-mail switched out.

          Arthur pulled Riza aside once the other guests had left.  “Yes, the other Roy and Edward are a couple.  From what I understand Edward is legally an adult now and hasn’t been under the General’s command in several years.  If you feel comfortable doing it I’d like for you to pay in advance for my normal room at the Star of the Sea for two nights and take them there in an hour.  They need some time to regroup and unwind.”

          Riza pursed her lips while she thought about it.  “It’s not all that surprising, Colonel.  I don’t mind making the reservation or taking them, but questions might be asked if your double was seen.  I recommend having Edward check in and answer any phone calls or deliveries as it’s not yet common knowledge that the Fullmetal Alchemist has both flesh arms now.”

          Arthur nodded in agreement.  “I’ll brief them about that.  Lieutenant, what did you mean it’s not that surprising?”

          Riza blinked at him before giving in to a small smile.  “Oh, nothing just an observation.”

          Arthur stared after her in puzzlement then shrugged it off to go talk to the men who would be spending the next two nights in a very posh hotel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, for all those who have been anticipating the drugstore gifts being utilized - Chapter 11 will be all about Roy and Edward's hotel adventures. May have to move the rating on this story up to explicit after all...


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy and Edward make their way to a two day pre-paid stay at the Star of the Sea. Riza is not surprised to see an older version of Roy Mustang and Edward Elric together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting to the explicit stuff....the boys will be in that room for 2 days. Trust me, it'll get steamy. Very short explicit scene at the end of this chapter - if you don't like Slash, then don't read this.

          Ed had briefly spoken to Edward before excusing himself to go call Al and let him know what had happened during the big meeting.  He glanced over and saw Riza talking with Arthur and tilted his head at them.  Arthur immediately noticed and made sort of a ‘not now’ gesture with his right hand.  Ed shrugged at them and grabbed the telephone off its stand in the hallway.  He drug it into the kitchen and plopped down on the floor for a long conversation with his brother.

          Once Riza and Arthur had concluded their conversation he glanced down to see that Ed was on the phone and paused for a moment to catch his eye.  “When you’re done talking to Al come and find me.  And let him know I’ll be speaking to his doctor in the morning regarding getting him released to stay with me for weekly check-ups.”

          Ed pulled the phone away from his ear momentarily and placed his palm over the mouthpiece.  “Yeah okay.  This is probably going to take awhile.”

          Arthur turned back into the other room where Alphonse, Edward, and Roy were all talking quietly together.  They were obviously trying to work out the differences between what had happened on their world and the new information they’d gained on this one. 

          Arthur cleared his throat to get their attention.  “Alphonse may I speak to the others in private for a moment?”

          Alphonse gave him a bit of a wide eyed look before nodding and heading toward the kitchen and Ed’s voice.

          Arthur turned back to Roy and Edward with a slight smile.  “I’ve arranged for the both of you to have some uninterrupted private time if you’re interested.  There’s a certain place I always have as a standby in case I need a private meeting place and Lieutenant Hawkeye is securing the room for both of you.  Edward it would be best if you handled the check in and Roy you can go around to the back entrance.  Riza will have keys for you both, but Edward will need to sign for them at the front desk.  You have two nights. The room is paid for and believe me those walls are very difficult to hear anything through.  If you order room service it would be advisable to have Edward answer the door.  We have to be very careful to keep you under the radar Roy.”

          Edward had startled a bit when Arthur first mentioned the room, but Roy’s arm had come around his waist and he’d settled.  Roy looked down at Edward to gauge his reaction before answering for both of them.  “As much as we’ve enjoyed the company here, I think some time alone would benefit both of us.”  He cleared his throat delicately and quietly stated “Although there are a few extra things we’ll need…”

          Arthur waved a hand.  “We took care of that already.  You can thank Ed later as he was most insistent that we take care of the drugstore run.  Now, I have a small bag you can borrow for clothing and whatnot.  Edward you may want to borrow your brother’s coat and make sure to grab a glove for your auto-mail arm.  Ed always wore a glove unless he was fighting someone.”

          After making sure there weren’t any other issues Arthur made his way back toward the kitchen where the telephone was now being passed between Alphonse and Ed as they tried to answer the many, many questions Al had about the meeting.

          Roy pulled Edward into his arms and laid his head on top of Edward’s.  “Well love, it appears they’ve accepted us.  I wonder how that happened so quickly.”

          Edward sighed into Roy’s shoulder.  “I dunno.  We’ll probably hear about it later, but right now I don’t care.  We have two nights and we have supplies.  This is gonna be fuckin’ fantastic.”

          Roy smiled against Edward’s head.  _Fuckin’ fantastic, indeed._

* * *

 

          Arthur had handed Roy a jar of bath salts on their way out to meet Riza.  “Sandalwood,” he’d murmured softly as the jar had been passed off.  Roy’s eyebrows had lifted before the smirk came out.  “Many thanks,” was the equally murmured reply as Edward simply shook his head at the two of them.

          “So fucking lucky these two never met before or they’d have fallen for themselves,” he muttered in irritation.

          Alphonse snorted a laugh as he gave his brother a farewell hug.  “Have fun Brother.  I’ll see you in a couple of days.”

          Ed just stood in the background and watched the fanfare.  He still didn’t get why the feelings were there, but had accepted them all the same.  He’d grabbed some of his extra clothes and offered them to Edward.  There’d been a bit of a concern about Ed being taller, but the clothes fit well enough and Edward had thanked him for the loan.

Edward stopped in the doorway and glanced back his way with a small smile which Ed returned.  Then they were off with Riza driving them.  Ed silently wished them the best even though he couldn’t imagine spending two days along with the bastard Colonel.  _Smug bastard probably just talks about all the women he’s had and preens about his smoldering eyes._ Abruptly Ed stiffened as he realized he’d just referred to the bastard’s eyes as smoldering.  _The fuck?  Need some sleep, thinking stupid shit._

          Alphonse walked up with a smile.  “Want to hang out and talk tonight?  There’s so much I’d love to ask you about.”

          With a somewhat weary smile Ed nodded.  They began to make their way up the stairs when Alphonse called back down to Arthur.  “Did you need us to do anything else, Colonel?”

          Arthur finished placing an alchemic lock over his front door before turning.  “No I can handle it from here.  I might check in with you two before I head to bed myself, if that’s alright.”

          Ed said nothing as Alphonse answered with a smile “of course.”  He was still a bit appalled at thinking Mustang’s eyes were smoldering, but as he watched from the shadows of the staircase admitted that there may be a reason the Colonel was considered such a lady killer.

* * *

 

          Riza had dropped Edward off in the front of the Star of the Sea with the advice to “just act natural.”  In typical Edward Elric fashion there had been a rolling of eyes and a snort before he walked off to get the keys to their room.

          Once he’d gone and Riza had driven the car around to the back entrance Roy had turned his full gaze on her.  “Are you really good with this?  It can’t be an easy thing for you to accept,” he began when she cut him off.

          “With all due respect I’ve been watching my Roy Mustang and Edward Elric dance around each other for the last year.  I never commented on it because Colonel Mustang would never fraternize with an officer in his command, but the attraction is there.  Of course neither of them is fully aware of it, but the office staff has begun taking bets on when one of them will figure it out.  That’s probably going to happen faster now that they’ve seen you and the other Edward together.  But Ed is still a state alchemist and I don’t think Colonel Mustang would initiate anything until that was not longer an issue.  I won’t ask about your history with Edward, but I will ask that you appreciate his youth and never do anything to intentionally hurt him.”  She turned to meet his eye and finished with “if even half of what the three of you mentioned in that room was true then he’s been through even more than our Ed has.  I would hate to have to shoot you for harming him, Sir.”

          A slow smile came over Roy’s face.  “I may never have the opportunity to tell my own Hawkeye this, so if you don’t mind I’ll just tell you.”  At her nod he continued with “You are truly the best thing to have ever come into my life with the exception of that young hothead you’re so valiantly protecting.  Thank you, Riza for being the wonderful friend and advisor you are.”

          Edward had come to the rear entrance and was poking his head out to get Roy’s attention.  As he was standing Roy squeezed Riza’s shoulder in affection.  She returned the gesture with a squeeze of her hand on his then Roy was walking away.

          Riza was already thinking of how the betting over the changes between her Roy and Ed were going to make it hard to keep the office in order as she drove away.

* * *

 

     

          Edward placed the bag of sandwiches Riza had given them into the small refrigerator as Roy had quickly perused the room.  The bed was more than large enough to accommodate them both, the bathroom was adequate, but his favorite thing by far was the deep bathtub which graced a corner of the room.  A small pleased smile was on his face as Edward came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

          “Already thinking of getting those smelly salts out, aren’t you,” Edward murmured against his back.

          “Well yes, but I think the first thing we need to do…”

          Edward had spun him around and pulled him down.  “Less talking more getting these bloody clothes off.”  Then Edwards tongue was in his mouth and all Roy could do was moan.

          There was much wrestling with the offending clothing as well as lips, tongue, and teeth glancing on every exposed surface as it became available.  The shoes had been kicked off and clothing scattered across the room as they made their way back to the bed.  The only piece of clothing on either of them barely kept them apart and would soon join the rest.  

          The sense of urgency was palpable and it was all Roy could do not to whine.  _Of course it would be like this.  One touch from him and all my finesse is out the window. I wonder if he’ll believe me when I tell him he owns me now._

Edward hesitated briefly in pulling Roy up onto the bed after him to run his flesh hand up Roy’s cheek.  His eyes met Roy’s for an intense moment before his auto-mail hand moved to the other side of Roy’s face.  “Will you let me take this off,” Edward questioned softly.

          Roy stiffened slightly, inhaling a startled breath.  Making himself relax he slowly nodded.  Edward kept his hand just under the eye-patch as he leaned up into Roy to kiss him deeply.  As he pulled back he sucked Roy’s lower lip just slightly before moving his lips just to the right of Roy’s mouth.

          His metal fingers slowly and carefully lifted the eye-patch away as he kept his eyes glued to Roy’s.  Which was currently shut and took more nuzzling from Edward to relax enough to open again.  Edward pushed his body further up into Roy’s and slowly moved his lips over the scarred area of his lover’s face. 

          “Doesn’t matter, you’re just as gorgeous as you’ve always been.  Nothing will make me not want to touch you,” Edward murmured against the scarring where Roy’s eye used to be. 

          Gasping Roy pulled Edward further up onto the bed so he could lay over him.  “Do you have any idea how hard it was?  You were GONE and not even Alphonse could tell me where you were.  It almost broke me to lose you, Ed.”

          Edward ran a soothing hand over Roy’s hair and down his back.  “I thought I was in a dream on the other side.  That it was my punishment for bringing Alphonse back.  Didn’t really even think I was alive.  Just existed on the off chance I could get back to you and Alphonse.”

          Roy sucked in another breath before roughly pulling Edward’s boxers down.  He pulled back just long enough for Edward to return the favor then leaned in to cover the smaller body again.  He couldn’t get enough of their skin actually touching like this.  Spreading his legs over Edwards hips, Roy knew this was going to be quick.  The lubrication they’d brought was still packed so he spit on his hand before reaching down and lining up their cocks.

          “Hang onto me,” he managed to grit out as he grabbed them together in his larger hand.  Edward’s legs came up to wrap around his waist and his arms were tangled around his neck.  One was in his hair while the other grasped across Roy’s back to pull them closer into each other.  Their eyes never left the others as Roy quickly moved his hand over both of them.  Edward clung to him as his body trembled and even as he came kept the eye contact.  Edward’s mouth opened soundlessly as everything seemed to white out, but he managed to keep his eyes focused on Roy’s.

          “Fuck,” Roy managed as those gold eyes stared into his soul.  He widened his eye to keep the contact as his own release came.  Once he came back to himself he felt Edward’s hand gently stroking over his scar tissue again as Roy labored for breath.

          Once his breathing was under control he turned Edward so they were spooning.  Sleepily Edward asked “Shouldn’t we clean up?”

          Roy nuzzled the back of his golden hair with a small smile.  “We’ve got two days love.  We’ll clean up when we feel like it.  Right now I just want to hold you.”

          “Mmm kay.  Gonna take a nap.  Wake me up when we need to do something else,” was the mumbled reply as Edward squeezed his hand into the one Roy had over his waist.

          Roy breathed in the scent he’d never forgotten while Edward relaxed against him.  _This was worth it.  No matter what else happens now, it will all have been worth it for me to hold him again._ He pulled the covers over both of them and shut out the rest of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took the time to do some more overall editing. I was playing with the idea of there having been a 3 year time difference for Roy and Alphonse versus a two year time difference for Edward, but couldn't really think of a good reason for it. So...went back and changed everything to 2 years. Please do let me know if there are any glaringly obvious typos.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphonse explains why General Mustang called him Soulbond upon their arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunno what the deal is with the formatting for this chapter. Tried uploading it 5 times & it's still weird. Will try again once my laptop is functional. (Technology problems suck for writing.)

Ed had taken his time getting ready for bed that evening. He was feeling a bit off with Al stuck in the hospital and even though Alphonse was another Elric he wasn’t his brother. And he was spending the night at the bastard Colonel’s house. And definitely not thinking about how that bastard’s eyes looked behind those glasses no he wasn’t.

          Alphonse was in some extra pajamas Ed had managed to scrape up as the Colonel’s clothes would have fallen off of him. Ironically Ed had to borrow a shirt from Arthur because he’d given most of his spares to Edward for his hotel stay. He was somewhat surprised to notice the shirt wasn’t as big across his shoulders as he’d thought it would be.

          Alphonse turned to look at him from where he was flopped on one of the twin beds Arthur had purchased. “Something wrong? You seem….unsettled.”

          Ed smiled over at Alphonse. “It really shouldn’t surprise me that you can read me just as well as Al, and but still does. I’ll be alright – I just really miss having Al with me all the time.”

          Alphonse sent an answering smile back at him. “I can’t wait to spend more time with Al, either. He’s the only other person I’ve met who’s ever experienced anything close to what happened to me. Can’t exactly walk up to a stranger and have a conversation about how it was to exist as armor for years.”

          Alphonse sat up with a slightly evil grin. “So what do you think Brother and the General are doing right now?”

          The noise that came out of Ed sounded suspiciously like a squawk. “I REALLY don’t what to think about what they may or may not be doing could you please never mention that again?”

          “But aren’t you the least bit curious about what they might be doing? I’ve never kissed anyone except for Winry, but we were kids then and she’s with Sheska now so…”  
          Ed’s jaw dropped. “Winry’s with Sheska? But…she likes GIRLS?”

          Alphonse’s brow furrowed and he picked at the blanket on his bed. “Well I don’t know exactly, but I know they’ve spent a lot of time together and they’ve traveled together, and they act like a couple. Once Brother was gone Winry and Sheska just kind of clicked and the rest of us just went with it. I just wanted her to be happy so I never asked. But what about you Ed? Do you like boys?”

          Ed covered his face with his hands and mumbled “I cannot believe I am having this conversation with someone who isn’t exactly my brother.”

          Arthur had been coming up the stairs at the end of the conversation and to Ed’s everlasting relief stuck his head into the room. “You know Alphonse sometimes it takes time for people to understand their sexual preferences. Do you know what yours are?”

          Alphonse tilted his head and thought about it. “Well I always thought I’d end up with Winry when I was armor. And then when I wasn’t armor I didn’t remember having feelings for Winry so it didn’t bother me when she got together with Sheska. And now…I’m not really sure. I remember now that I liked reading about both the yaoi romances and the regular ones, but that doesn’t say much about my sexual preferences, does it?”

          Arthur smiled. “I think you have plenty of time to figure them out Alphonse. And it might be best if you give Ed some time and space to figure out his own. Now, if I might change the subject I was wondering why your Roy called you Soulbond.”

          Ed was trying very hard not to look at Arthur so the bastard wouldn’t see how grateful he was for the change of subject when he remembered Al had asked about that, too. And since he was so fixedly staring at Alphonse he missed the amused look from Arthur.

          Alphonse sat up in astonishment. “Oh that’s right! I guess Al hasn’t done that, has he? Well, it started when Brother was gone and the General had himself stationed up North and I’d gone up there to see if he had any information that could help me find Brother. While I visiting the General I told him how I’d found out I could transfer my soul to any suit of armor for small periods of time. I didn’t realize at the time that none of the other alchemists could do this. The General had smiled at me and then he told me that my designation would have been Soulbond if I’d ever become a state alchemist. Right after that he told me that if he ever found out I attempted to become a state alchemist he’d have to stop it. The General knew it would kill Brother to find out I joined the military, so he did everything he could think of to keep me from joining up.”

          While Alphonse was talking Ed had made his way over to his own bed and bonelessly dropped down into it as soon as he reached it. It seemed Alphonse’s thoughts centered on his brother and the other Roy as a couple and they always managed to be together in his mind even when they hadn’t been. It was a bit terrifying for Ed to ever think of himself getting so attached to someone that others never thought of them separately. _Except for Al, of course_.

          Glancing over at Arthur Ed was surprised to find a slight frown on the Colonel’s face. “That’s a fascinating skill, Alphonse. It sounds as if the time Edward was gone was difficult for both you and the General.”

          Alphonse gave a small shrug. “I think it was easier on me because I couldn’t remember Brother, not really. I mean, I remembered when we were small, but I didn’t remember anything that happened after I was the armor. The General couldn’t forget Brother. He told me so many stories of things that had happened while I was with him up North. I didn’t even know they were together then, but I knew he loved him.”

          Arthur’s frown had turned contemplative as Alphonse had finished. “I’ve never loved quite like that myself. You two get some sleep and we’ll see about getting Al discharged tomorrow.” He turned and walked down the hall to his own room.

          Ed barely heard Alphonse’s good night because he was too busy thinking about a look that had ghosted across the Colonel’s face so quickly he’d almost missed it. _He looked sad for a moment. But, why would he be sad that he’d never loved like that? Why would anyone **want** to love that way? _

Troubled, Ed lay down and tried to get comfortable on the bed in Roy Arthur Mustang’s house.

* * *

 

Roy had woken before Edward (not really a surprise there) and for long moments had just lain on the bed holding the younger man. After some time he’s gotten out of the bed and gone over to their bags. Pulling the sandalwood scented bath salts out he snorted at Edward’s earlier comment. “Smelly salts, indeed. But they do feel wonderful.”

Walking over to the bathtub Roy fiddled with the knobs until he had the water coming out slightly warmer than his preference. Once the water was as high as needed he poured a good amount of the bath salts in. Then humming quietly he walked over to wake up his lover.

Edward was predictably more interested in sleeping longer than in taking a bath. Until Roy snuggled in next to him and began nosing at his ear. “Stoppit. Tickles. Wha?”

“Time to wake up, beautiful. I’ve got a bathtub full of hot water and smelly salts waiting for us.”

Roy waited patiently for Edward to wake up. The blonde blinked at him and slowly raised his auto-mail hand to gently move the hair off Roy’s face. Which was wonderful, but had Roy frowning suspiciously all the same.

“The last time I called you beautiful you shouted quite emphatically that you weren’t a girl. While that’s fairly obvious to anyone with functioning eyes I’m wondering why you’re not screaming at me right now.”

Edward continued to palm Roy’s face before taking a rather deep breath to answer. “While I was gone I thought about everything we’d done. The fighting, the yelling, the falling in love, and the words we said. I promised myself that if I ever got back to you and you called me beautiful again I’d never complain. And I never will.”

Roy’s eye widened before he pulled Edward back into his body. “The water’s hotter than I’d normally make it because I knew we’d do this, but we do have to get out of the bed, love. It won’t stay hot forever.”

“Yeah okay. Let’s go get all cleaned up and be lazy in the water for awhile. I like getting to be lazy with you.”

Roy sighed happily against Edward’s head. _We never really had time to talk, or hold hands, or do any of the romantic things I wanted to do. But we have time now and I am going to romance you until you’re sick of it, Edward Elric._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just a heads up that the next chapter is gonna be straight up sex. So if Roy and Edward getting it on doesn't appeal you may want to skip Chapter 13. The end scene for Chapter 11 felt right as I figured the two of them would just be that wound up, but this next one is going to lots of fun for all.
> 
> Did I mention Edward has a kink?


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Seriously there is little to no plot in this entire chapter. With some kink thrown in, so if boys getting it on together isn't your thing, just skip this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long smutty chapter with Edward's kink thrown in to boot. Please do not flame if you don't like it - not everyone enjoys kink so be aware that it's in here and proceed with caution.
> 
> Also, in real life when having sex condoms are a really good thing to use. I chose not to use them in this chapter because it's fanfiction.
> 
> Oh, almost forgot to mention. It is head cannon for me that Roy was in love with Hughes and they had a sexual relationship before Hughes began dating Gracia. It is also head cannon that Ed hooked up with Ling, but the relationships on each end were slightly different. COS Edward never really developed the friendship with his Ling that Ed did. Sort of the same with Roy and Hughes, but I'll get into that one more later with plot. Should be safe to proceed on to the actual chapter now...

          Roy had made his way into the not scalding water by the time Edward decided to get out of bed and join him.  Roy was sitting comfortably on the ledge that ran across half the circular bathtub which was quite obviously there so one could sit on it and stretch out.  Edward climbed sleepily into the water ( _it had always astonished Roy how Edward was able to wake so very slowly_ ) and proceeded to crawl over the ledge and into Roy’s unsuspecting lap.  Which didn’t bother Roy at all, actually.

          Edward relaxed over Roy with his knees on either side of his hips and his arms languidly draped around the back of Roy’s neck.  Thankfully the ledge was large enough for Roy to scoot forward a bit to accommodate Edward’s arms which proceeded to dangle down his back.  Roy leaned his head back onto the tile surrounding the bathtub and smiled a bit at the thought of Edward Elric draped all over him.

          They lay like that quietly for some time before Roy raised his head and remarked “You know part of the charm of this is that we’re supposed to get washed up.”

          “Not stoppin’ you” was mumbled into his neck where Edward’s forehead currently rested. 

          Roy smirked a bit and reached across to gather the soap and washcloth so conveniently set out by the hotel staff.  He wet the washcloth and rubbed soap into it before beginning to soap up Edward’s back.  Which produced a contented sigh from the blonde who leaned back enough so Roy could reach his chest.

          “You’re going to have to lift a bit, love.”  A put upon groan answered this, but Edward did lift enough for Roy to run the washcloth several times over his lower stomach.  Washing dried cum off was never an easy task, but Roy found this time to be almost enjoyable.

          Edward lifted a lazy golden gaze to Roy’s as the older man finished washing the other areas he could reach.  “Want me to return the favor?”

          Roy gave a small smile in answer.  “If you’d like.  I’m rather enjoying having you draped all over me.”

          Edward held out his hand for the washcloth.  “I’ll clean you up and then we can soak some more.  Hate to admit it, but this was a really good idea Mustang.”

          Edward moved off Roy’s lap and soaped up the washcloth again.  Once ready he instructed Roy to stand so he could wash him off.  While washing Roy he admired the older man’s body with his gaze and often trailed the washcloth slower than was strictly necessary for a cleansing.  Except in one area because it really is **hard** to get that stuff up once it’s dried.

          “Good?”  Roy asked before sitting back down so Edward could climb back into his lap again.

          “Mmmm” was mumbled into his shoulder.  There were a few moments of silence and then Roy was surprised to hear Edward speaking into his shoulder.

          “I should probably tell you that even though I had that thing with the Japanese guy, I’ve never bottomed.  It was kind of funny, but when we started messing around he never tried for that and I kind of decided on my own that I wanted to keep it that way.  At one point he tried to surprise me, but I damn near broke his wrist and well…he figured out pretty quickly that he wasn’t getting that from me.  Jerk didn’t talk to me for two weeks after that, but I wouldn’t change my mind.  He finally came back around and we had a talk about what we were both willing to do.  Guess he figured some sex was better than no sex or somethin.”

          Roy sat there and thought about that for a bit.  And realized with a small start they had something in common.  He couldn’t help laughing quietly until Edward raised annoyed eyes at him.  “Sorry love, I wasn’t laughing at you.  It’s just that the only man I was ever with sexually never asked for that and I never offered.  I’ve only ever topped so I guess in a way we’ll both be doing something for the first time together.  I want to try everything with you, Edward.  Any positions we are both amenable to.”

          Slightly mollified Edward laid his head back down, but faced his head toward Roy’s neck.  Which became slightly distracting when Edward spoke again.  “I should probably also mention that after that whole thing with the jerk I couldn’t stop thinking about what that would be like with you.  So…” he swallowed against Roy’s neck and the older man held his breath.  “When I was at my place and I was alone I’d push my boxers down and practice.  At first it was just one finger, but I got it up to four.  I’d take my time and push them in as far as I could and just hold them there and imagine it was you.  Got me so fuckin hard I’d have to take my fingers out to get off.  But now.  I know you won’t want to do this at first cuz you’d be afraid to hurt me and stuff, but.  Sometime could we try?  You being in me with no lube?  Cuz I’ve been thinking about it for a long time and I really want to.”

          Roy’s breath had gotten a bit heavier listening to this request and he could feel that he was already half-hard just from listening.  He had to clear his throat before anything legible would come out.  “We’d have to work up to that.  I’d never forgive myself if I hurt you, even if it was something you wanted me to do.  But…maybe.  We’ve got time to figure out what we both like and dislike.  In fact….how would you feel about using a mirror tonight?”

          Edward lifted his head and raised his eyebrows at Roy when he felt the interest underneath him.  “What did you have in mind?”

          “Well I thought if we positioned it correctly on the bed you’d be able to see all angles from when you take me inside you.  I can’t give you your kink yet, but we can start practicing for it.”

          Edward breathed in through his nostrils while his face was suddenly flushed.  “I think that will be amazing.  Let’s get what we need before we hair trigger like earlier.”

* * *

 

          It had taken a bit for the both of them to regroup on the bed with supplies.  Edward had scrounged through their bags to find the ‘gifts’ from Ed and Arthur while Roy fiddled in the bathroom with the mirror hanging on the wall.  The mirror was no longer on the wall and was now two mirrors (alchemy was a beautiful thing) one of which was being moved onto the bed to lean against the headboard.  They’d discussed positioning and preference and decided to mound the pillows at the foot of the bed to keep the mirror against the headboard.  Edward had alchemized the mirror to the headboard so there would be no worry of glass breaking from any movement on the bed.

          As their set up was coming together Roy had gone to the small area in the room where liquor for purchase was and pulled out a bottle of red wine.  It must have been requested by Arthur because it was one he recognized and enjoyed.  Grabbing wine glasses and a bottle opener he brought the bottle over to the bedside table and opened it.  After pouring just a bit into each glass he brought one to Edward who was relaxing near the mound of pillows.

          “I’m really more of a beer man,” Edward grumbled until Roy tutted at him. 

          “Just try it.  I’m finding you tend to like more things than you thought you would when you practice them.”  This said with an annoyingly quirked eyebrow.

          Edward scowled then shrugged and tried the wine.  And slowly smiled.  “I take it back.  We should always have this shit with us when we’re gonna get it on.  This is fabulous.”

          “I agree it is a fabulous blend.  But not too much right now – we’ll need water afterward.”

          Edward grinned fiercely.  Holding Roy’s eye he drained his glass then held it out for the older man to place on the table. 

          Roy took a breath and drained his own glass before setting both empties on the table.  He took another breath to settle himself before turning to face Edward who had arranged himself on the bed with the auto-mail stretched out and the other leg bent with the knee up while he watched Roy. 

          Roy took in the sight of the young man who had haunted him for two years and swallowed.  He slowly climbed up onto the bed and crawled over Edward who lay his head down and looked up at him.

          Roy bent over Edward and blew hot air out over his exposed throat.  He followed the breath with his tongue licking up Edward’s Adam’s apple.  The blonde immediately arched upward and Roy smiled.  Nuzzling behind Edward’s ear with his nose he whispered “I need you to tell me when you want the foreplay to stop, love.  I could do this with you all night, so when you want more you need to tell me.”

          Edward nodded roughly in acknowledgment then gasped as Roy sucked on his earlobe.  He was already hard and Roy was barely touching him.  It was going to be interesting to see how much of this he could take before asking for more.

          Roy pulled back and smiled at him.  “Move back a bit so I don’t fall off the bed.”  Edward immediately pulled himself backward so he lay closer to the other side of the bed.  Which left Roy contemplating his waist and lower bits. 

          Edward watched as Roy lowered his mouth to his navel and with a wicked look stuck his tongue into it.  Queue the tickle response that Roy just smiled at from where his chin was propped just underneath that navel.  “Oh fuck, don’t make me laugh like that,” Edward managed to gasp out.

          “Very well, maybe I’ll just see what other sounds I can get out of you then.”  And Roy lifted his head to drag his nose down to just above Edward’s pelvis.  Edward watched breathlessly as Roy made his slow way down to the blonde pubic hair and the fully erect cock screaming for his attention. 

          Roy rolled his eye up to meet Edward’s before flicking his tongue against the very bottom of that erection.  Once the gasp he was waiting for came out Roy turned his full attention back to the task at hand.  Which happened to be licking all the way up and down Edward’s dick. 

          “Oh fuck.  Uh Roy you might want to get a move on to other things cuz I won’t last long like this.”

          Roy had just gone down on Edward who whimpered.  He sucked off and reached over for the lube they’d placed within easy reach.  Coating three of his fingers he placed himself back in his former position.  “I was thinking I could start other things while continuing with this thing.” 

          Edward quit trying to hold the sounds he was making in as Roy took him back into his mouth while one finger began toying with his opening.  Edward pulled his legs up to give his lover more room and moaned openly when the first finger pushed in.  Roy pulled off and kept his lips on the very tip of Edward’s dick.  “Alright?” he said quietly.

          Edward groaned in frustration.  “Roy you don’t have to be so fucking gentle with me.  I need you to be inside me, not slowly working me like I’ve never had my own fingers up my ass.”  
          That eyebrow went up again as Edward was finishing his statement, then with no further warning Roy had two fingers inside him moving and stretching.  Edward bucked his hips against Roy’s hand and lifted his head just enough to meet that gaze again.  “More,” he rasped.  The third finger quickly joined the others and Roy watched with his nose against Edward’s cock as his lover fucked against his fingers.

          Edward’s voice had deepened with want and a fine sheen of sweat coated his body.  “C’mere,” he grunted out.  Roy pulled his fingers out and gave Edward’s cock one last swipe with his tongue before obliging.  They’d talked about this before, but now that they were in the middle of it Roy was finding it harder to concentrate.  And he was so hard he ached with it, so following Edward’s direction was really in both their best interests.

          Roy moved to put his back to the mound of pillows and Edward moved to straddle him.  Roy kept it together enough to grab the lube once more and coat his own throbbing erection with it.  Edward rolled his eyes a bit, but didn’t push.  They’d agreed to work up to the idea of sex with no lube, and keeping the arrangement was important. 

They both made sure the mirror was angled the way they wanted it, then Edward grabbed Roy’s cock and got himself into position.  He pulled Roy’s head down for a deep kiss before moving back and pushing himself down onto Roy’s erection.

          Edward took him in much faster than Roy was expecting.  He was a bit worried because he’d been much more careful with Hughes, but this was Edward and Edward had never been known to go at something slowly.  When his ass hit Roy’s balls Edward turned just enough so he could see the mirror and pulled his ass cheeks apart to see Roy inside him.   

          The sight was mesmerizing.  All that time stuck in Munich thinking he was in a dream and being punished while the fantasy of his own fingers being Roy’s cock inside his ass.  And now here he was with Roy, and Roy had suggested a mirror, and Roy’s dick was dark red and fucking pushing up inside of him.   The slick just made it that much easier to see Roy’s fucking perfect cock every time Edward moved his hips experimentally just to see how it looked.

          Roy could see the image over Edward’s shoulder and couldn’t help his moan.  Never would he have thought it would be like this between them.  He’d always assumed Edward would have trouble accepting his ideas for sex, but this…this was working for both of them. 

          Edward kept his eyes on the mirror the first few times he moved up and down over Roy’s cock, but then he turned his eyes back to Roy.  They could both tell this wouldn’t last long.  The anticipation had transitioned to hunger, and sheer **want**.  As much as the sight was visually enticing their bodies just couldn’t hold out.  Edward had placed his auto-mail hand on the bed between Roy’s legs while the other was just above Roy’s knee.  He bent back slightly to get the angle he wanted and then he fucked himself on Roy.  Roy who was watching him like he was the most wonderful thing in the world and had placed his hands on Edward’s hips just to feel those muscles moving on top of him.

          Edward’s mouth was open and his eyes were on the ceiling because he just couldn’t pull his neck up to look at Roy anymore.  Roy leaned forward with his upper body and pulled Edward forward by his hips so he could kiss Edward.  He managed to sweep his tongue into Edward’s mouth just as the younger man gasped.  Roy felt Edward’s ass clenching rhythmically around him and that was it, he was gone.

          When Roy became aware of the room around him again he was lying against the pillows and Edward was collapsed against his chest.  With possibly the most satisfied smile on his face Roy had ever seen on him.  “Roy, I think we have good sex together,” Edward managed to get out in a rough approximation of his normal voice.

          Roy, who was normally so eloquent, began laughing.  “We have fucking fantastic sex together Edward.” 

          They lay there until their breathing slowed and then slowly made their way into the bathroom for cleanup.  And afterwards there was a bottle of wine to finish off, but first they were in need of some water.  Good sex always called for the participants to drink water afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And....now everyone knows why the rating on this moved from Mature to Explicit. I'm going on the assumption that most everyone reading this knows the ins and outs about anal sex. (If you don't, well you might want to read up on it before trying it.)
> 
> Did some editing to clean everything up a bit. Still having computer issues in RL, so will update when possible.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares are something Roy Arthur Mustang is intimately familiar with.

          Alphonse frowned upon waking.  He wasn’t sure why he was awake as it was still the middle of the night and lay quite still in the bed trying to figure it out.  The answer came as he heard Ed struggling in the bed on the other side of the room.  It almost sounded like he was crying, which was so unlike the Ed he’d dealt with Alphonse thought he was imagining it.  Then he heard the mumbled words and realized…. “Oh no.”

          Edward had similar dreams after they’d tried to bring back their mother.  Alphonse in the armor had been in the difficult position to not really be able to offer his brother the human contact he really needed after a dream like that.  He quickly climbed out of his bed and made his way over to Ed, who was now thrashing.  “Ed…” he began tentatively when the other abruptly sat up and clapped his hands together.  And shrieked in terror when nothing happened which led Alphonse to believe in his dream Ed was helpless to save Al. 

          “Oh crap, no you already saved him Ed,” Alphonse tried to explain as Arthur burst into the room wearing only sleeping pants.

          Arthur took one look at them but didn’t have the chance to say anything as Ed screamed and clapped his hands together again.  Alphonse had raised his voice as well and was yelling “No you already did it Ed you’ve already saved him!”

          Ed’s hand flew up and knocked into Alphonse, but he was still caught in the nightmare of being unable to save his brother, and never even knew he’d hit the other Elric.  Arthur rapidly crossed the room and grabbed at Ed, trying to contain him so he wouldn’t accidently hurt Alphonse again.  It wasn’t helping that Ed could take Arthur physically and had already slugged him once while still shrieking.  Tears were falling onto his cheeks as Ed fought to save his brother with no alchemical ability in his dream.

          Alphonse had fallen onto the floor and desperately thought about what might bring Ed out of the dream.  He concentrated on Al, Al’s taller body, Al’s slightly deeper voice, Al sleeping in the hospital.  He felt Al startle and wake in his bed and call out “Ed?”  And thought _yes._

          Climbing back onto the bed and just behind the struggling Ed, Alphonse leaned forward and whispered in a voice breathier and a bit deeper than his own “I’m here Brother.  You saved me, Ed.”

          The tension abruptly left Ed’s body and he blinked his eyes open in confusion.  “What?” he began as he looked around before glaring at Arthur.  “Why the fuck are you trying to pin me, you bastard?”

          Alphonse began helplessly laughing in relief as Arthur scowled back.  “I was trying to pin you because you had already hurt Alphonse and very well might have hurt yourself Edward!  What were you dreaming?”

          The phone downstairs had begun ringing while the argument carried on.  Alphonse strongly suspected Al was waiting anxiously on the other end of the phone so he grinned at the other two before making his way down to soothe his double’s worries.

          Ed had calmed immensely after Arthur’s rebuke and slowly told him about the nightmare of having tried to bring his mother back, but then being unable to seal Al’s soul to the armor because his alchemy was gone.  Arthur swallowed, then gently pulled Ed into a hug.  “That must have been terrifying for you.  Come on, I’ll make us some tea.  You won’t be going back to sleep anytime soon after something like that.”

          Ed shot Arthur a grateful look and started making his way out of the bed when Alphonse popped back into the room. 

          “Al’s on the phone for you Ed.  I accidently woke him up and he wants to make sure you’re really okay.”

          Arthur frowned as he made his way out the door.  “What do you mean you woke him up?”

          Alphonse smiled a bit nervously and rubbed the back of his head.  “Remember that soulbond thing I told you about?  It apparently works between me and Al.”

          Arthur’s mouth dropped open before he lifted his hand to wipe his tired eyes.  “Nothing is going to be normal around here for quite some time,” he mumbled before turning to head downstairs.  “I’ll have the tea waiting for you when you’re ready Ed.”

          Ed slowly made his way down the stairs and picked up the phone to reassure Al he really was okay.  It took Al a bit to calm down and believe him after he told him about the nightmare.  Then he briefly listened as Al told him how Alphonse had inadvertently woken him while trying to remember how Al’s voice was different from his own.  It really was interesting the abilities their doubles had, and it seemed the two younger Elric doubles had discovered a way to communicate unique to them.

          “Yeah I think Arthur is gonna try and spring you from the hospital tomorrow Al.  Then you and Alphonse can get all chummy in the same room and not have to get inside each other’s heads.  I’m gonna have some tea and try to calm down some.”

          Al’s voice on the other end of the line said quietly “Now might be a really good time for you to talk to the Colonel about your alchemy Ed.”

          Ed closed his eyes and nodded.  “Yeah I think you’re right.  See you in the morning Al.”

          “Night Ed.”

          Arthur handed him a mug of tea and gestured for Ed to follow.  He led the younger man into his study and quickly snapped a fire into existence in the fireplace. 

          After getting comfortable on the small couch Arthur gestured for Ed to sit as well.  After looking and finding no better spot, Ed seated himself on the couch as well.  His shoulders were slumped a bit and he could see a small mark on Arthur’s shoulder from when they’d struggled.

          “Sorry bout that,” he gestured toward the shoulder with a grimace.

          “It’s nothing, Ed.  We both know that if you really wanted to take me there’d be no contest physically.  I’m just glad Alphonse was able to wake you from that.  It must have been horrible.”

          Ed nodded miserably and sipped at his tea.  Arthur glanced over at him and sighed.  “You know, I never thanked you for coming back with Scar when Hawkeye and I were going after Envy.  She told me afterwards that you were responsible for bringing him.  I….I think if you hadn’t done that I would have lost myself.”

          Ed glanced over at Arthur and shrugged.  “I could see you weren’t right.  Grief makes us do strange shit, Arthur.  Just didn’t want you coming back a monster.”

          Arthur stared into his own mug of tea before letting out a sigh.  “Did I ever tell you I used to have nightmares about not stopping?  They’ve gotten better, but sometimes I still have them.  It terrifies me more than dreaming of Ishval because in the dreams I can feel how I’m losing myself.”

          Ed stared blankly into his mug.  He hadn’t known Mustang had nightmares about that horrible battle with Envy.  “This is the first time I’ve had a nightmare where I couldn’t use my alchemy.  I’ve never been so scared.  I know part of me feels cut off cuz I can’t use alchemy anymore, but….I never really thought.  What the hell happens if Al’s in trouble and I can’t help him?”

          Arthur raised dark eyes to look over at him.  “I wouldn’t underestimate your brother Ed.  He’s going to be more than capable of taking care of himself once his body is healthy again.  But I think you might be feeling just a bit helpless without your alchemy, and that must be quite frustrating.”

          “I just don’t know what I’m supposed to do now.  It’s always been fix Al and….now that it’s done….I just dunno what the hell to do with myself.  I can’t stay in Risembool permanently.  Can’t do alchemy anymore.  What the hell am I supposed to do?”

          Arthur raised his mug and sipped.  “I don’t have an answer for that right now Ed.  But I’m sure between your brother and our newly arrived guests someone will find something.  Would you like to listen to some music?”

          Ed turned to see a turntable and some records in the corner.  “Yeah, music would be great,” he mumbled.  And realized Roy Arthur Mustang had his own established method for sleepless nights.  Hot tea and comforting music were much better allies than a cold dark bedroom after a horrifying nightmare.

          “Thanks,” Ed said quietly.

          Arthur smiled at him before turning back to the records.  “You’re quite welcome.  Anytime you feel the need to talk just let me know.  Feel free to browse the book collection – I find reading quite helpful on nights such as this.”

          And so the Fullmetal Alchemist and the Flame Alchemist spend a couple of hours in each other’s company reading quietly while music hummed in the background.  When Ed did get back into his bed he found no lingering trace of the nightmare.  _Guess the bastard Colonel isn’t a bastard all the time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real life is about to get extremely busy again, so no idea when I'll be able to update again. Thanks so much for sticking with this wonderfully zany story :-) It means tons to get the lovely comments and kudos.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al gets sprung from the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to all you wonderfully patient readers! Managed to finish the fic that took up so much of my time this past Winter and am hopefully going to be getting some more work done with Paradox over the next little bit. Apologies for any typos - if you see any please do point them out.

          Edward frowned and slowly opened his eyes.  The dark blue of Roy’s remaining eye was the first thing he saw, and his body immediately began to relax.  “How long have you been awake?” 

          Roy smiled softly and raised a hand to move the hair off Edward’s face.  “Maybe half an hour.  I didn’t want to wake you as you looked so peaceful laying there.  I’m beginning to feel spoiled since I got to wake up with you from our nap yesterday and now this morning as well.”

          Edward turned his head to lay a brief kiss on the fingers lingering by his cheek before stretching.  “Well you’d better get used to it.  From the way Arthur was talking we’re going to be sharing that bedroom he had you in.  And I’m really liking waking up beside you, so no way I’ll be complaining about it.”

          Roy moved a bit closer and pulled Edward into a hug.  The blonde sighed happily and snuggled closer.  Who would have thought the Fullmetal Alchemist would be a snuggler?  _Only with Roy_ Edward reminded himself.

          “You’re not too sore are you, love?”  Roy questioned hesitantly.  Edward felt the tension in him and realized his lover was genuinely concerned about this.

          “Are you kidding me?  I was much more sore the first time I tried it on my own.  Course that was mostly because my dumb ass didn’t use spit the first couple of times.  Spit made it much easier,” he mumbled reflexively.

          Some of the tension in Roy had dissipated, but there was still some remaining.  Edward pulled his head back to look into the older man’s face and gauge his expression.  “Okay what is it?  I’m not sore, but you’re still thinking about something.”

          Roy eyed him a moment.  “Last night was amazing and I still can’t believe you enjoyed using the mirror, but I am a bit concerned.  Are you going to want that type of thing every time?  You told me about your kink, but you never once mentioned if you like sex to be….”  Roy paused to find a word that would sum up what he was looking for.

          Edward raised eyebrows at him and grinned.  “Hell no I don’t want that every time.  And I’ve really only got so much to pull from because I didn’t love the only jerk I’ve ever had sex with before you.  We have time to figure it out for once.  And I wanna find out what we both like.  Last night was just….it was something I needed.  Cuz it sort of made everything here more real.  Actually having you inside me like that after I dreamed about it for so long….but no.  Of course I wouldn’t want it to be like that when you bottom.  If I accidently hurt you…”  Edward trailed off at the slight smirk on Roy’s face.

          “Yes you do see the problem I’m facing with this kink of yours, then.  I know you have a high pain tolerance, but I never really thought you’d want pain with sex, Edward.”

          Edward leaned back in to press a series of kisses up Roy’s neck.  He pushed into Roy until he had the older man lying on his back and quickly pulled himself onto Roy’s chest.  Once there Edward propped his head on his hands and looked gravely at Roy.  “It wasn’t all about pain.  It was a way to ground myself because I felt like I was floating half the time I was there.  There were doubles of everyone we know, and I didn’t know if Alphonse was alive, and I just felt **lost**.  You were always on my mind anyway, so after I started messing around with Ling and he tried for that, it was a way for me to connect with you.  I needed it to feel sharp and intense and the one time I tried it with lube it just didn’t give me that.”

          Roy played with the golden hair lying all around them.  “So you don’t want me to necessarily hurt you.  And I’m glad you don’t want to hurt me because I don’t enjoy a lot of pain with sex.  Thank you for explaining it to me, Edward.  I think I understand why that was so important to you now.”

          Edward turned his head and yawned, then stretched against Roy.  “That’s good, cuz we’ve got an entire day to ourselves here.  And another night.  And there’s no fucking way I’m gonna be able to keep my hands to myself.”

          “How do you feel about shower sex?” Roy’s voice was rapidly deepening into the growl Edward had just recently discovered was pretty much his favorite thing. 

          “I think if we don’t get in there we’re gonna need a shower after the sex we’re gonna have now.”  Edward answered with a devious grin. 

          Roy growled again before nipping Edward just beneath his chin.  “Oh we’ll be having another bath later, but first Fullmetal we are getting in that shower.”

          Edward couldn’t quite contain the small noise of want.  “Yes General” he murmured into Roy’s ear before Roy picked him up and sat him on the floor none to gently.  Roy quickly guided the blonde into the shower and got the water started before Edward was able to press his lips anywhere else.  They were both most pleased to discover that shower sex was also fantastic.

* * *

 

          As was the case with almost any discharge from a hospital it was almost 10 am before Al was allowed his freedom.  Ed was there pushing Al’s wheelchair as Arthur received last minute instructions from Al’s doctor.  They’d asked Hawkeye to stay at the house with Alphonse while they went to retrieve Al from the hospital.  Ed fervently hoped Alphonse wasn’t talking Hawkeye’s ear off while she kept him company.

          Once they were at Arthur’s car and away from the hospital Al eagerly looked at his rescuers.  “I can’t believe you actually got them to let me out, Colonel!  How did you manage it?”

          Ed helped Al into the backseat of Arthur’s car as Arthur stuck his head in the other side to grin at Al.  “It was Alphonse’s idea, actually.  He highly suggested we talk to your doctor about releasing you locally, which had been your doctor’s main concern in keeping you admitted.  You wouldn’t be able to make a long trip like Risembool right now, but since you’ll be here in Central and can come back for weekly checkups your doctor felt confident in releasing you into my care.”

          “How are the others holding up, Brother?  I talked to Alphonse last night, but how are Edward and Roy doing?”

          Ed couldn’t help the automatic blush at his sibling’s question.  Arthur came to his rescue by quickly providing the answer.  “I offered Edward and Roy the use of a hotel room I keep on retainer for important occasions.  They’ll be returning tomorrow and you’ll be able to talk to them to your heart’s content, Al.”

          Al’s eyes raised a bit, but after Arthur ducked out to put his wheelchair in the trunk of the car he quietly asked Ed “Why are you embarrassed?  You know they’re involved…”

          Ed moved into the other back seat and quickly mumbled “It’s not them.  It’s that Alphonse was asking me questions about what I liked and then he was wondering what his brother might be doing, and I really didn’t want to have that conversation with him.”

          Al’s mouth moved into an ‘O’ of surprise.  “Oh my.  I guess it would be natural for Alphonse to be curious about what Edward and Roy are doing, but it’s hard to believe he asked your sexual preference.”

          Ed glanced around quickly to make sure Arthur was still busy before quickly saying “I think I like guys, but I didn’t want to have that conversation right then.  If you’re gonna be staying in the same room with Alphonse you’d best get used to idea of him asking all kinds of questions.  It’s like dealing with you on speed or something.”

          Al broke into laughter as Arthur got into the front of the car.  “I won’t mind talking to Alphonse about that, Brother.  It might be refreshing to speak with someone who’s interested in their sexuality.”

Arthur raised eyebrows at them.  “I take it Ed clued you in on one of the more embarrassing conversations he had with Alphonse.  It’s so interesting the two of you are essentially the same person, but so very different.”

“Well Alphonse just got almost five years of memories shoved back into his head and I think he’s a bit overloaded right now.  He doesn’t really mean to embarrass anyone.  He’s just so curious he can’t help himself right now.”

Ed bumped shoulders with Al as Arthur pulled out of the parking lot and headed toward his home.  “It sounds like the two of you have already hit it off, Al.  What was that soulbond thing like?”

Al pursed his lips as he thought of how to answer that question.  “It was very much like the bond you and I have, but closer.  I could feel Alphonse’s worry and desperation as he was trying to remember what my voice sounded like.  I could see you having the nightmare and when he spoke it was as if both of us were speaking.”

Arthur spoke up from the front.  “Ed I know we talked about you taking the couch, but how would you feel about helping me add another room to the house?  With all the extra houseguests I want to put in another bathroom and small bedroom for you.”

Ed frowned at the question.  “What are you talking about?  I’m not an architect.”

“No, but you are one of the most brilliant alchemists I’ve ever encountered.  If anyone could come up with a transmutation that wouldn’t overtax the existing plumbing and structure of the house, it’s you.  I thought you could do the design since it would technically be your room, and then you could talk me through the actual transmutation.  It would give me some practice in using the clapping method Al uses.”

Al shot a grateful look at Arthur who smiled in return.  Ed was too busy thinking over the suggestion to notice their communication.  Arthur was just pulling into his driveway when Ed said “Alright we can try it.  I’ve never done anything like that specifically, but you’re right about the design.  And if it helps your practice there’s no reason not to do it.”

Al sat back as the other two began the process of getting out and unpacking his belongings from the hospital.  _Ed had no idea how much the Colonel and I are worried about him.  And this idea of having Brother use his alchemy without transmuting is brilliant.  It just might help him to feel like he has a purpose again._

Al couldn’t help the sense of anticipation he had as Ed helped him up the stairs and into the townhouse that would be his home for the next few weeks.  Things were already so interesting and he and Alphonse had barely had a conversation yet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought the commentary on Edward's kink might be helpful because it's not a pain fetish. My take on it is he really felt like he was drifting over on the other side of the Gate and the sexual fantasy helped to ground him. In no way is this meant to take away from BDSM stories or lifestyles. BDSM done safely and consensually can be a beautiful thing, but there's not going to be much BDSM in this story.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Envy gets some help from another former homunculus and Hawkeye works to prevent a clothing crisis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not I got the bulk of this chapter done a week and a half ago. Then RL raised its ugly head and between my school work, the hubby's shift change, and the kids having ALL THE THINGS happen at the end of the school year it's been insane. I'm going to keep stabbing away at this, but really no idea how often updates will happen. As always, thanks for reading, leaving kudos, and commenting XD

**The Gate**

          Envy had been keeping an eye on his favorite pet project since the Hohenheim had tried to help him work out some of what it was to be human.  Some of it was still very confusing and he wasn’t sure he’d ever understand it.  As he was contemplating the latest emotion to baffle him two Greeds approached him. 

          “How’s it going with the little ‘vacation’?” one of them asked with a familiar smirk. 

          Envy turned to face them and thought he might as well ask the two of them.  For some reason Greeds always liked to be with another Greed and really, of the homunculi a Greed might be able to explain this better than anyone else.

          “They’re still mostly talking.  Although I will say I’m impressed by the imagination the Fullmetal pipsqueak who’s with the Mustang is showing.  Never would have thought the kid had as much of a sexual imagination as he does….”

          One of the Greeds raised an eyebrow.  “Shouldn’t be that surprising.  I heard from another Greed that he’d had a thing with a Fullmetal kid and yeah…that flexibility is VERY useful.”

          “Right…”  Envy chewed his lip a bit before blurting out “I need you guys to help me out with something.  A little bit ago the Mustang was talking about the fight we had.  And he said he had nightmares about losing control and trying to kill me.  I don’t understand!  Why wasn’t he happy about hurting me after I killed his friend?  And why was that Fullmetal pipsqueak talking about grief?  What does grief have to do with anything?  I deserved everything the Mustang threw at me!  It just doesn’t make sense…”

          The Greeds stared blankly at him then turned to look at each other in surprise.  One of them turned back around and said “What the fuck?  Did you develop an Elric guilt complex or something?”

          The other was watching him with a considering look in his eyes.  “You feel no anger towards the Mustang for what he did to you?  And you truly want to understand why he fears losing control of himself and hurting another being that way?  I have to say, I never thought you’d come to this point Envy.  The others are right – you **are** thinking less selfishly.”

          “Yes he does seem to be, doesn’t he?”  All three turned and squawked at the Gatekeeper who had snuck up behind them to hear the conversation.  The being considered them for a moment, then inclined its head.  “I give the three of you leave to use one of the viewers to help this discussion along.  You may use anything in your own timelines to help Envy with this,” it said to the Greeds before moving along down the corridor.

          “I will never get used to that thing sneaking up on us,” one Greed muttered while the other stepped up to a viewer. 

          “Alright Envy which would you like to look at first?  The concept of grief or the concept of rage due to grief?”

          Envy hesitantly approached the viewer and the other Greed made sure the Gatekeeper had actually left their vicinity.  “I guess grief first and then the other?  Do they have anything to do with each other?”

          Greed turned to give him a gentle smile.  “Yes they do.  But I doubt you ever experienced either of them before you arrived here.  I’m going to show you how I handled losing my family, not the one I was born into, but the one I built.  It will handle both concepts and then maybe the other Greed can give you an example from his timeline.”

          “Yeah I could do that,” the other replied with a smirk.  “And afterwards maybe you should think about your own timeline, Envy.  Even if you couldn’t grieve at the time you can start now.  And then maybe you can forgive yourself for some of the things you had to do.”

          Envy swallowed harshly.  “You guys…I…thank you.  For helping me.”  
          An arm came up to rest against Envy’s shoulders while the other Greed sent a small smile his way.  “It’s good to see you growing.  And we even get to do something with the viewers without getting in trouble.  These are both things we like to see,” the Greed who’d slung an arm over his shoulders said affectionately.

**Central, Amestris**

          Ed could hear Al and Alphonse chattering excitedly from the open door of the bedroom from where he was standing downstairs in the kitchen.  It was nice to have his brother with him again, and it was even better to hear him so excited about something.  _I guess it really would be something to be able to talk to the only other person he’s ever met that was also sealed to a suit of armor for years.  Even though I was there for most of it I don’t know what it felt like._

          He had come downstairs to get a cup of coffee and happened to realize while in the kitchen that very soon there was going to be a clothing shortage.  Arthur had already gone back to his office after dropping Ed and Al off and so Ed was in the process of making a list (gah a list!) of everything he thought the lot of them might need.  He and Edward were going to be similar in size, but his clothing would need to be a couple of inches longer than the older Elric’s.  Al didn’t have any clothes to speak of and Alphonse would need more things as well.  Ed made a face as he realized he had no idea what sort of clothing General Roy Mustang would need/want before picking up the phone to call Hawkeye.

          Once connected he got straight to the point.  “I’m sorry to bother you, but I just realized if we don’t do something soon we’re all gonna have a clothing crisis.  And **nobody** wants that.  There’s too many of us here at Colonel Mustang’s place to be running around naked.”

          There was silence on the other end of the line for a moment before Hawkeye burst into helpless laughter.  Ed frowned at the phone before placing it back against his ear.  “I’m so sorry Ed, but that was the last thing I expected to hear from you,” was the warm response.  “You’re right, of course, you’re all going to need clothing.  And I suppose I’ll have to be the one to get said clothing since you’re supposed to be at the Star of the Sea at the moment.  Speaking of, do you happen to have sizes available?”

          Ed scratched the back of his head and made a face at his list before replying.  “Yeah I got the sizes for both of me and both of Al, but I dunno what size the other Mustang is in.  Do you maybe wanna call over there and get his info?  I’m about to head upstairs and start looking at where to add on an extra bedroom and bathroom so there’s enough room for everyone.  Sorry ‘bout this – if I’d thought about it earlier would’ve sent the bastard Colonel to do it.”

          Hawkeye stifled another bout of laughter at the thought of Roy buying clothing for Ed (because there’s no telling what the Flame Alchemist would have purchased for the Fullmetal Alchemist) before nodding absently.  “Yes I’ll do that.  They did look to be a bit differently sized when we were all together at the meeting.”

          Ed heard running on the steps and glanced up to see Alphonse grinning at him.  “Tell Hawkeye she should have Major Miles help her with the clothes shopping.  They can talk about any new ideas on keeping us hidden from the government while they’re doing that.”

          Ed pursed his lips thoughtfully while wondering how in the world Alphonse had even heard his conversation.  He then relayed the message to Hawkeye while keeping a considering eye on Alphonse who ran back up the steps and excited told Al “They’re going shopping together!”

          Ed rolled his eyes as he realized Alphonse was trying his hand at matchmaking, but at least having Colonel Mustang’s and General Armstrong’s right hands together might accomplish the second part.

          “Yep, got it.  Thanks Hawkeye.  Tell Mustang if he doesn’t already have a washer and dryer he’s gonna want to get one.”  He hung up the phone to more laughter from Hawkeye before heading upstairs to scope out exactly where he wanted to place the new room additions.

* * *

 

          When the phone in the motel room rang both Edward and Roy looked at it dubiously.  Edward finally picked it up on the third ring and relaxed when he heard Hawkeye’s voice on the other end.  “What’d you need, Hawkeye?” he asked warmly.

          Her amused voice rolled over the telephone line.  “I just received the most interesting phone call from Ed about an impending clothing crisis.  Normally Al would be the one to think of this, but apparently the thought of all of you running out of clothing has Ed a bit…ansty.”

          Edward scratched the back of his head while he considered this.  “Huh.  That is kinda weird.  Neither of us would think of that unless….” He broke off as he thought of the conversation he’d had with Alphonse about sexual relations before groaning loudly.  “Oh fuck I bet Alphonse said something to him.  He just got all his memories back and…yeah.  It’s been a bit…weird.  Did you need sizes from me and Roy?”

          “That would be extremely helpful.  And if you have any preferences on clothing that would help, too.”

          “Yeah hang on a sec and I’ll ask.”  Hawkeye heard their voices as Edward asked Roy his size and clothing preferences.  A moment later he was back on the line with her.  Hawkeye was a bit surprised to see that the General was a size smaller than the Colonel, but given their history it made sense.  Given the time General Mustang had spent in the North he may have lost a bit of weight.  She made a mental note to make sure there were **healthy** provisions at the Colonel’s home while all of them were staying there.  The least she could do was make sure there were food options that didn’t include the fried variety until the doubles had moved onto Fort Briggs.

          “Thanks Edward.  I hope the two of you are enjoying your time together,” Edward could practically hear her warm smile over the telephone line.  “I’ll be by at 11:00 am tomorrow to pick the two of you up and bring you back to the Colonel’s house.”

          “Yeah, could you tell him thanks very much for letting us use this place?  I… **we** …well it means a lot that he’d do that for us.”

          “I’ll tell him.  And I’ll bring some sandwiches when I pick the two of you up tomorrow.”

          Edward grinned into the phone.  “Hawkeye you are the best.  See you in the morning.”

          Hawkeye hung up the phone on her end and let out a small, happy sigh.  She’d only ever heard their Edward Elric that happy once – after he’d managed to bring Al back in his flesh body.  Given time she hoped to hear Ed as happy as Edward seemed to be, but that wasn’t going to happen overnight.  Casting a glance over at Colonel Roy Mustang she smirked a bit.  _The rest of us have seen this coming, but it never even occurred to you until you saw the two of them together.  You and Ed were always going to happen, but this way it might be something that lasts.  And that’s something both of you need._  

          Glancing down at the clothing list, Hawkeye grabbed another piece of paper to start a list for food items.  She then grabbed the phone and dialed General Armstrong’s office.  At least some planning could get done while she and Major Miles were out gathering supplies for the erstwhile guests.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work has been gifted to three wonderful authors who really are responsible for my watching FMA in the first place. There's another author who really influenced it as well who isn't on AO3, but if you do a search for Rainjoyous you'll find her LJ with TONS of Roy/Ed goodness and she writes an AMAZING Alphonse as well.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al and Alphonse have an unexpected conversation while sexy times are happening over at the Star of the Sea.

          Roy and Edward were lounging on the bed generally being lazy when Roy turned his head to look at the blonde.  Slowly he raised his hand to push Edward’s hair off his face and continued to play with the long tresses.  Edward raised his eyebrows a bit in question.  “Something on your mind?”

          Roy pressed his lips together for a moment before licking them nervously.  “I was wondering how you feel about taking the lead this time…”

          Edward’s eyebrows raised in astonishment.  “What?  But I thought we were gonna take our time with you bottoming since you haven’t done anything like that before…”  Golden eyes were frowning at Roy in consternation while the older man continued to stroke Edward’s hair. 

          “In an ideal situation I would prefer to work up to that, yes, but after tomorrow we’ll be in a house full of people.  This is something I’d really rather experience for the first time when it’s just the two of us.”  Roy swallowed and met Edward’s eyes again.  “Yes we can make the room Arthur is giving us to use almost soundproof, but it won’t be the same as it is now.  And in essence you’re taking my virginity in this one area, Edward.  So.  How do you feel about…”

          Edward watched in astonishment as Roy’s face blushed gently.  He blinked with the realization he’d never seen the man blush.  Ever.  Then swallowed and pulled Roy down into a gentle kiss.  “Yes,” he breathed against the mouth he’d experienced so much with over the last hours.  “But we’re gonna go slow and you’re going to want to pull my hair out before I’m even halfway through with you,” he promised impishly.

          Roy’s eye rounded in astonishment before his trademark smirk came out.  “Going to make it worth my while are you,” he snarked, then hissed in abruptly when Edward bit his bottom lip before sucking it into his own mouth.   
          “Oh yeah” Edward breathed into his open mouth.  “And we better eat first because you’re going to be useless afterwards.  And Roy, you better fucking tell me if it gets to be too much, or we won’t do this again.”

          One look into those eyes assured Roy that Edward was serious.  Swallowing, he murmured “I promise I will tell you if it gets painful and when it’s not, love.  I won’t have you feeling guilty for something I asked of you.  This is something I’ve wanted for a very long time, and it will be good for both of us.”

          “Damn right it will,” Edward pulled back and grinned at him.  “Now we need food, wine, and water.  The wine’s for now and we’ll need the water later.  And you need to show me all the stuff Arthur sent so I can get what I need.”

          Roy felt something deep inside tremble in a good way at this unexpected side of his lover.  “Of course, love.  You get the food ordered and I’ll take care of the rest,” he murmured smoothly. 

          They both rose to put some clothes on because it wouldn’t do to answer the door to room service naked.  Even if Roy would conveniently be in the bathroom when the door opened. 

* * *

 

          Alphonse quietly opened the door to the bedroom he and Al were sharing and was startled to find Al sitting up in his bed with his legs pulled up.  “I thought you were still sleeping” he began, but broke off when he saw the slightly pained expression on Al’s face.

          “I was, but I’ve been awake for a few minutes now,” was the response.  Al had laid his head back against the wall behind his bed and was deliberately breathing in and out.

          Alphonse was getting concerned by this behavior.  “Are you alright?”

          Al shook his head slightly and laughed.  “Give me a few minutes and I will be.  Adolescence had been very inconvenient, I’m afraid.”

          Baffled, Alphonse thought about this before realizing what the problem was.  “I can step out,” he began, but again Al just shook his head tiredly. 

          “I don’t have the needed muscle control yet,” he stated quietly.  “It only makes it worse if I try to use my hand, so the best thing is to wait a few minutes and eventually the erection will go away.  It was horribly embarrassing at the hospital,” he added dryly.

          Alphonse thought about this then quietly closed the door behind him and walked over to sit down at the end of Al’s bed.  “I never really thought about what it must be like to have adolescence hit when a body was in the condition yours was.  Has it been horrible?”

          Al turned his head slightly to look at his double.  “Not all of it.  This part was terrifying at first, then I started to remember all the books I’d read on the human body.  After that it was easier to deal with, but it’s still frustrating.”

          Alphonse shook his head slightly and gave a self-deprecating smile.  “I’ve been so excited to hit puberty, but I guess it does have complications.  My body should be 17 now, but since it’s 13 I feel like I’m playing catch up sometimes.”

          Al’s body was beginning to relax more and he sent a more genuine smile in Alphonse’s direction.  “Trust me I’d much rather move slowly into puberty than be dropped into it all at once.  But I’m not going to complain.  Brother gave up his alchemy so I could have this body again.  Once I have more muscle tone it’ll be easier to handle, so I’ll just need to get started on that.”

          Alphonse leaned back onto his elbows and gave Al a considering look.  “I can help you out with hand weights, but think there’s an approach you’re overlooking.”  Al raised his eyebrows in question and got Alphonse’s cheeky grin in response.  “Next time you wake up and have that problem why don’t you try using the bed?  Just roll onto your stomach and move your hips.  It shouldn’t take long to get the desired effect and you might find you enjoy it.”

          Al gaped momentarily then guffawed.  After wiping tears of laughter out of his eyes he grinned.  “Oh I am So very glad you’re here.  Brother would never give me an answer like that and you’re right, I overlooked that method.”

          Alphonse shot a conspiring look at his double.  “You know I read extensively on the human body while I was the armor.  And when I ran out of books on that I started reading books on relationships.  It took some time to find the good books versus the silly ones, but relationships look to be so very interesting.  And to get to a good one, you have to get through puberty.  I personally can’t wait to get there, but I’ll help you in any way I can to help make it less uncomfortable.  And we may just have to come up with some creative methods, but just you wait Al, you’re going to love puberty,” Alphonse promised with a grin.

* * *

 

          Once food and wine had been consumed Edward herded Roy back to the bed.  He was beginning to wish they could just take this bed with them back to Arthur’s but since that would take lots of explaining had resigned himself to just being thankful they’d have their own room in the Colonel’s home.  Edward had placed all items he thought would be needed in the handy nightstand drawer within easy reach.  It was such an intriguing idea that his Roy Mustang, the man who had the ability to charm women so easily, was nervous about this first time with him.  And he wanted to make it something the older man would never forget. So along with the supplies in the nightstand Edward had secreted a small mirror (who would have though the bathroom mirror would have so much alchemic use?) because he had a definite idea on where this would go.

          Edward rolled the sleeves of his long sleeve shirt up, but took nothing else off.  Roy, who was laying down against the pillows as instructed, immediately began to protest.  Edward raised an eyebrow and placed the index finger of his auto-mail against Roy’s lips.  “Shhh.  This is about you.  Don’t worry you’ll get to see me naked again, but first I’m gonna take my time with you.”

          Roy frowned a bit, but finally acquiesced.  Edward located the small radio provided by the hotel and located a station that played classical music.  Roy raised his eyebrows in question.  “I didn’t realize you enjoyed that type of music,” he began, but cut off at the amused look he received.

          “I don’t really, but it’ll go well with tonight.  And you’re more relaxed with music than without it.  Wish we had some candles cuz you seemed to really like them that night,” Edward mumbled while looking around the room and coming to the conclusion that he’d done the best he could with what he had.

          Roy’s eye watched him warily as Edward prowled toward his prone figure.  The blonde stopped to pick up a glass of wine before handing it to Roy.  “Drink” he was told, and so the Colonel obediently put the glass to his lips.  After a few sips he handed the glass off to Edward who took a quick sip before setting the glass on his helpful nightstand.

          Moving into Roy’s personal space Edward placed hands on either side of him and licked into his mouth.  Unexpectedly wine moved from Edward’s mouth into Roy’s and the older man gasped.  He swallowed convulsively then unexpectedly whined when Edward bit his lower lip.  “Are you sure you want to do this tonight?” the younger man rasped against his lips.

          Roy had to swallow twice before he could choke out a yes.  Edward rumbled in approval before moving in.  His hands were suddenly pulling Roy’s shirt off while his mouth was licking, biting, and sucking on parts of Roy’s body that had never been this responsive before.  There was a spot behind Roy’s ear that had sparkles appearing before his eyes.  It suddenly occurred to the General that someone had taken over his body as Edward was pulling his pants off (when had he even moved down to his pants?) and following with the mouth that was causing sounds to come from the General he’d never heard before.

          Roy felt as if his lungs weren’t working properly, but his brain was failing to make the speech connection and instead was directing his mouth to make the most appalling noises.  Edward laid his cheek against Roy’s thighs and ran his hands slowly up the older man’s legs.  “Haven’t even gotten to the good stuff yet and you’re making these noises that’re killing me.  You know what’s gonna happen next?”

          Roy tried to clear his throat, but his voice was stubbornly ignoring his direction, but his head seemed to be responding so he just shook his head.  Two golden eyes smiled up at him before moving to the attention of Roy’s very interested erection.  “Oh I can’t wait to see what you sound like with my mouth on you,” the golden devil announced.  Roy whimpered in agreement, still trying to get his traitorous voice on board while Edward raided the nightstand. 

          Roy’s vocals only came back online after Edward had worked him through the first orgasm.  The room felt fuzzy around him as Roy floated back into his body to find Edward chuckling against his side.  “Holy fuck Roy it was just a blow job!  What’re you gonna do when I’m inside you?”

          Blinking slowly Roy got his mouth to form words.  They even cooperated enough to let him speak.  “I think tonight will sufficiently demonstrate that you own me body and soul, Fullmetal.  You have ruined me for anyone else, I’m afraid.  My body will settle for no one else after having sampled you.”

          Edward slowly sat up and stared at him.  Then reached over to drain the wine glass.  “Well shit I better get busy then.”

          In the beginning there was more control over his voice box as Edward pushed Roy’s body into pleasure it had never experienced before.  By the time Edward was pushing his tongue into Roy’s stretched pucker the General was spouting gibberish.  The blonde demon laughed huskily against the ass he was loving with his tongue.  “We’re gonna have to soundproof the fuck out of that bedroom.  Don’t think you want anyone else hearing you like this.  Want more?”

          The incoherent pleading was taken as an affirmative for three fingers as Edward continued to fuck his General with his tongue.  The lube in use was strawberry flavored and made the experience all the more interesting for Edward as he was permeated with the scent of Roy and berry.  Pulling his fingers out and watching Roy’s ass try to keep them was one of the best sexual things Edward had ever seen.  He moved the pillows behind Roy’s arching back and grabbed the small mirror.

          Roy had managed to raise himself up enough to see what wasn’t happening when Edward’s voice rumbled at him.  “Just look at you.  No one else is ever gonna see this Roy, just you and me.”  And Roy stared unfocused at the picture Edward was presenting to him.  It didn’t make any sense until Edward put his flesh fingers back into him and Roy moaned at the image of those fingers pushing into him.  At how red and open he was for Edward.  His head felt oh so heavy as he lifted it to try and meet his lover’s gaze. 

          Edward must have figured out Roy’s body was doing its own thing again, because he gently shifted the older man to lay back down on the pillows.  “I’m not sure if you can tell me this or not, but do you want me to use a condom?  Can you move your head or something?”

          Roy concentrated and shook his head.  Not this time, he didn’t want anything between them this time, and Edward had become an expert at non-verbal Roy interpretation so no condom it was.  Edward knelt until his thighs were supporting Roy’s hips and added more strawberry lube to his own cock. 

Swallowing, he quietly said “Okay I’m gonna go slow cuz you’re kinda unable to say anything.  And I’m gonna listen to your body and make this good for you Roy.”

          And it was beyond good.  It was fireworks, and gasping, and white noise there for a bit until Roy settled into his body again.  Edward was curled into his side and smiling softly.  “You know I never would have believed how much you loved bottoming if I hadn’t seen it myself.”

          Roy did a quick check and was relieved to discover he was in full control of his faculties again.  “I believe it has much less to do with bottoming and much more to do with you, Edward.  If it were possible I would send that Japanese jerk a thank you for tutoring you in the ways of bringing pleasure.  As it stands all I can do is make sure our rooms are always sound proofed.  And encourage you to fuck me whenever possible.”

          Edward laughed full blown into his side then raised happy eyes to meet the General’s gaze.  “I love you too, you bastard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RL has been making getting fanfic progress done very difficult. No idea when new updates will happen, but they will happen eventually. Just finished this and it hasn't been proof-read, so please let me know if there are any terrible typos.
> 
> One other thing to note: the Envy who's trying to learn a bit about humanity is the Envy from Brotherhood and not the 2003 series. Just in case anyone was wondering ;-)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year wishes to all! I'm hoping to get at least one more chapter done before my next class starts. Unbeta'd and edited by me, so please point out any typos.

Riza Hawkeye and Duncan Miles had purchased most of the required clothing when they began to casually talk about getting the doubles up to Ft. Briggs.  The clothing was in the car Hawkeye had procured as they made their way into a local grocer’s.  Riza was concerned about the distinctive alchemy each of them possessed giving them away, but Duncan had an answer for that.

          “Part of them coming up to Briggs will be using their alchemy as little as possible.  And we’re thinking of using some other techniques to hide Edward and General Mustang as well.  Alphonse won’t be as much of a problem since so few people know what he looks like.”

          “Keeping the alchemy under wraps is smart, but what other techniques are you thinking of?  They can’t stay at Briggs for the entire length of time, but maybe whatever you’re thinking of can help them travel through Amestris with little trouble.”

          Duncan turned to smile over his shoulder at Riza.  “We have a sergeant who is excellent at helping to disguise people for undercover work.  Karley’s mother runs a salon and she taught him a trick or two about coloring hair and applying makeup.  The man is known for his communication officer position, but we keep his other abilities under wraps for obvious reasons.”

          Riza pursed her lips in thought at this.  “Hair color will help quite a bit, but you’ve still got the problem of Edward’s eye color.  The only people with his eye color have the same last name he does.”

          Duncan grabbed a few different types of in season fruits and vegetables before lifting his eyebrows expressively.  “The north can be very bright and some people have to wear snow-blindness goggles almost full time while up there.  It can also take some time to acclimate to leaving the North for those who have sensitive eyes, and we have goggles to help with that as well.”

          A smile broke out over Riza’s face.  “You really have thought of everything, haven’t you?”

          “Oh no, General Armstrong made all these decisions.  Although I was the one to originally discover Karley’s hidden talents.  And, I hope you don’t think it’s too forward to say, but you have a wonderful smile.”

          A soft blush graced Riza’s cheeks as she gathered the makings for pasta, macaroni and cheese, and pizza.  “You know, I believe I’ve laughed more in the last little bit since the doubles have arrived than I have in a very long time.  With the Promised Day and then the recovery from it there was no time to relax and just…unwind.”

          Duncan nodded in acknowledgement.  “We don’t have much time to laugh at Briggs, either.  But General Armstrong promotes camaraderie whenever possible.  There have been some wonderful betting contests in which the loser would end up with the most improbable hair color care of Karley.  The upshot to that is the loser gets to choose the next loser’s hair color.”

          Riza stared for a moment as she imagined all the possible color combinations one could come up with.  “So, has General Armstrong decided on which hair color our castaways will have?”

          Duncan sent her a conspiratorial smile.  “Have you ever pictured Roy Mustang with auburn hair?”

          Riza pondered that as provisions for baking breakfast items were gathered.  Trying to remember what types of beverages Colonel Mustang usually kept on hand was difficult, and in the end she just gathered lots of the makings for coffee and tea as well as a few different types of available juices.  Duncan raised his eyebrows at the total cost of the food while Riza just shook her head.  It was no surprise to her how much several young men and two older men could eat since she’d gone from time to time to help Havoc or Fuery gather occasional office food.

          “Shall we take this over to the Colonel’s house?  I still have to call the local laundry service to see where to purchase a washer and dryer.”

          Duncan got a funny look on his face.  “Do they sell washers and dryers around here?  I was under the impression those were only available for bulk military purchase.”

          Riza thought for a moment before giving in to a small smile.  “In that case I’ll just call down to supply and requisition one of each for office use.  That will be simple to have the Colonel sign for.”

~*~

Ed opened the door to Hawkeye and Miles bringing bags upon bags into the Colonel’s entryway.  He blinked at the sheer amount of items coming in then turned to yell up the stairs “Alphonse can you come down here and help carry all this stuff in?”

          Ed was opening all the available cabinets in Mustang’s kitchen trying to find where things usually went when Alphonse came pelting down the stairs.  “Hello!” he called with a smile to Hawkeye and Miles before darting out to the car to grab more bags. 

          Riza had stopped carrying things in and was trying to help Ed figure out where things actually went when the owner of the home pulled up in a vehicle driven by Havoc.  Colonel Roy Arthur Mustang’s jaw dropped when he saw the sheer amount of items being brought into his home.  Havoc waved and drove off as Duncan and Alphonse were bringing in the last bags. 

          “Riza, would you mind placing the clothing in the living area while Ed and I try to fit all this food into the kitchen?”

          With a grin, Alphonse turned to help the others carry clothing while Ed and Arthur looked rather helplessly at the food.  “Alright,” Ed said as he rolled up his sleeves.  “Let’s get the perishables put away then we’ll figure out where you want to put the rest of it.”

          Arthur smiled slightly.  “Thank you, you really don’t have to help me with this.”

          Ed shot him a look over his shoulder before mumbling “I’ve done all I can with the array for the new bedroom and bath.  So this at least gives me something to do.”

          Riza came up behind them with Duncan stopping in the doorway.  They could all hear Alphonse’s footsteps running up the stairs and his exclamation of “Al, they brought us new clothes and a ton of food!”

          “I’ve requisitioned one of the military washers and dryers from supply for your guests, Sir.  They’ll be delivered tomorrow.  I can schedule a long lunch break for you so there’s no confusion when the truck gets here.”

          Arthur sighed briefly before turning to smile briefly at his right hand.  “Thank you, Lieutenant.  That would be for the best.  And thank you for helping with this shopping trip, Major Miles.  Now if you’ll excuse us, we need to get this kitchen squared away before I attempt to add more square footage to my home tonight.”

          “Well…” Ed cleared his throat.  “Even with the array I came up with, which is going to make it possible to use less materials than you’d normally need, you’re still going to have to get some more pipes, lumber, insulation, and roofing material or the house will fall apart.  I wrote down what I thought would be the minimum, but um yeah.  No transmuting without that stuff.  And I’d recommend having Al go over it with you before you try it.  Don’t wanna blow up your house or anything.”

          Arthur took this in then turned to look at Riza.  “Just how long a lunch break can you give me tomorrow?”

          She frowned slightly back at him.  “Not that long, unfortunately.”

          Duncan cleared his throat.  “I don’t have plans this evening – if you’ll give me a list of what you need I can procure it for you.”

          Arthur turned a relieved smile his say.  “Thank you, Major that would be immensely helpful.  I’m sure Ed would rather sleep on a bed than on the couch again.”

          At that Ed blinked and did a rapid calculation.  “Well I guess I can come up with an array for a bed, too.  Since we don’t have another one for the new room and all.  I’ll get you a listing of all the supplies we need if you’re sure you don’t mind, Major.”

          Duncan smiled slightly.  “Please, call me Duncan.  It’s rather nice to get to use my first name once in a while.  And it’s really no trouble.  The General has placed me at your disposal today and tomorrow then I’m back in her temporary office.”

          “If you’re sure it’s not an imposition your help would be much appreciated,” Arthur said. 

          Ed was making a face.  “I don’t know what the ratio for padding versus springs are in a mattress so I guess we’ll just have to buy one.  But other than that here’s all the items we’ll need.  Thanks, Duncan.  This makes it much easier since we have to work on all the clothes and things.”

          Riza glanced over at Duncan before gesturing toward the front door.  “I have no plans for this evening if you’d like some company.”

          Nobody heard Alphonse’s slow steps back up the stair way or the quiet closing of the shared bedroom door.  Only Al saw the devious smile on his double’s face.  “Those two are sure to get together if they keep spending time like this.”

          Al raised his eyebrows slightly.  “Yes, but they’re stationed at different commands.  Long distance relationships don’t tend to be easy.”

          Alphonse acknowledged this with a slight frown.  “Something else to work out then.  But do you agree with me on their compatibility?”

          “Yes, but life isn’t like all those romances we read.  Things don’t always end happily.”

          “Not always, but they can end well.  And I see no reason not to try for a happy relationship if the makings are there.”

          Al pursed his lips in thought as he picked up a two pound hand weight.  “Just let whatever happens from this point on be between them.  There’s only so much meddling anyone else should do.”  Concentrating on lifting his arm was difficult, but Al was able to lift the weight five times.

          Alphonse beamed at his progress.  “This morning you could only do three per arm.  You’re going to be in better shape in no time at all!”

~*~

           Edward snuggled deeper into the sheets.  They’d indulged in another long soak with Roy’s smelly salts to help ease any soreness for Roy the next morning and were now lying in the bed again talking quietly.  Their time together would be over in the morning and both of them felt it acutely.  Roy sighed contentedly and smiled softly.  “I never really thought we’d be given a chance like this.  It seems as if all we’ve done since voicing our feelings is watch the other run toward danger.  This reprieve is something I will always treasure.”

          Edward opened his eyes just enough to look at his lover.  “We have to go back eventually.  And…I dunno what’s gonna happen when we do.  But for now we get to just be this.  Even up at the Northern base we can just be together for awhile.  It’s more than I ever expected.  All I ever really thought I was gonna accomplish was getting Al’s body back.  This thing with us…it’s…”

          Roy reached over to cover Edward’s hand with his own.  “It’s the most complete thing that I’ve ever experienced.  We’ll figure out what we’re going to do when we go back.  And that decision will involve all of us Edward.  You do not get to unilaterally make that kind of decision by yourself anymore.  Alphonse and I deserve to be part of the discussion.”

          Edward’s golden eyes held his for a moment before slowly blinking at him.  “Yeah okay.  Goin’ to sleep.  Love you bastard.”

          Roy leaned forward to breathe in Edward’s hair.  “Good night Edward.”  He held the smaller body until his breath evened out and in his sleep Edward’s arm slipped over Roy’s waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone knows Karley's actual rank please let me know so I can fix it. I'm guessing he's a sergeant, but I couldn't find anything on his actual rank anywhere.
> 
> Updated to add - don't look for updates until mid April to early Summer. I'm having surgery in May to remove skin cancer so the stress level is high and the writing is non-productive -_-


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It lives! Needed a break to get some ideas on where to go with this, but it's definitely not abandoned. Just FYI I've pretty much thrown out any rules on keeping this relative to the time FMA takes place in either '03 or Brotherhood. So expect definite AU stuff and deviations.

**The Gate**

          Envy had been wandering the endless halls of the Gate while considering the role of guilt and rage in the life he’d led.  Thinking about these concepts took a very long time, which really wasn’t an inconvenience since food and sleep were no longer a concern.  There was so much he was still confused about, but he was beginning to see where the rage had led to guilt and vice versa.  Most of his corporeal life had been dominated by these feelings now that he was beginning to understand them.  His jealousy of humanity had been in large part due to his own utter lack of happiness or joy.  Father had no problem pitting the homunculi against each other to gain his goals, and so Envy had never trusted or loved another being.

          Envy was so deep in thought he failed to notice the addition of another soul to the hallway he was wandering.  Upon hearing “I was hoping to find you alone,” Envy glanced up with a frown. 

          If he’d been in a corporeal body it would have frozen before falling back and eventually just crumpling in on itself.  As it was, when faced with a Maes Hughes, Envy froze all the same.  When Hughes simply stood observing him, Envy frantically tried to think of something, **anything** to say.  But there really no words to say to the person you’d murdered.  In the end, Envy simply swallowed, murmured “I had no right, I’m so sorry,” before trying to move around Hughes and leave the area.

          “I never would have believed it, but they’re right you know.  The others who kept saying you were growing.  I’m not here to hurt you, Envy.  How much did you know about me when I was alive?” Hughes asked curiously.

          Still gazing at the floor, Envy swallowed convulsively.  “Not much.  Father told us to kill anyone who figured out the transmutation circle around Amestris, so that’s what I did.  But I had to make it look like someone you knew murdered you, so…”

          “So, you took on the guise of Maria Ross.  I will say that the addition of Gracia was especially cruel.  That hurt, more than dying did,” Hughes stated quietly.  “But that’s not why I’m here.  Look, you’re smart.  What have you noticed around here recently?”

          Envy shook his head and tried to concentrate on the words the Hughes was saying.  “I…we’re allowed to interact more.  We’re allowed to watch the screens and see the living world.”

          Hughes was nodding.  “Yes, what else?  You must have noticed it, you’ve had more interactions with it lately that any other soul.”

          Now that he was sure Hughes was genuinely trying to get him to think about something, Envy valiantly tried to cooperate.  His eyes opened wide and snapped to Hughes’ face as he whispered, “The Gatekeeper’s been different.”

          Sharp teeth shone in a grin.  “There you are.  Yes, the Gatekeeper is different.  Did none of you wonder why that was?  It’s definitely been acting less like itself and more like…”

          Envy whispered, “You.  It’s been acting more like you.  It watches us, and sneaks up on us, and is entirely too nosy for its own good.  What did you do?”

          Hughes eyed him for a moment before coming to some sort of decision.  “None of the others can know about this.  The other Hughes and I decided to share this with you, but the cost it you never breathe a word about it to anyone.  There will be consequences if you do, understand?”

          Narrowing his eyes, Envy nodded.  Hughes eyed him for a moment before continuing.  “Did you know that in every reality one of you kills one of me?  We’re locked in this pattern and neither of us seems to have any say in it.  You individually seem to be the only Envy interested in becoming more like an actual soul.  The Gatekeeper only let a few of you in here in the beginning because so many were just nasty.  Are you aware that there are other places like this one?”

          Envy shook his head, but said nothing.  It wasn’t a surprise that so many of the other Envys had not been admitted.  He still wasn’t sure why he’d been admitted.

          “There are other places, other Gatekeepers, because there are so many souls to keep up with.  The goal is to keep the ones with similar realities together because they coexist better that way.  The other Hughes and I started seeing patterns in this Gate.  We would approach the Gatekeeper and engage it in conversation.  What we discovered is that none of the Gatekeepers are, or ever were, human.  It makes their job more difficult because they don’t understand why we souls do what we do.  So, between us, the Hughes picked a Hughes to make the Gatekeeper a proposal.  This single Hughes would give up his ability to ever go back to a living reality and would instead fuse with the Gatekeeper.”

          For a moment horror shone on Envy’s face.  Hughes immediately stated, “Hughes chose this on his own.  We had been discussing it for some time and this particular Hughes said it would be better for the realities if our plan worked.  He said _My Gracia and Elysia will benefit more from this than from anything else I can do for them._   And he’s been right.  The Gatekeeper is finally beginning to let souls go back into the living realities.  This has been standard practice in other Gates, but this Gatekeeper had refrained from it.  He’s also taking tolls more suited to the request from any alchemist who dares approach the Gate.”

          Envy thought silently for a moment.  “You called the Gatekeeper He.  Why aren’t you calling it an it anymore?”

          Hughes gave a small smile.  “Come on, do you really think the Gatekeeper can keep from merging with one of me?  We’re relentless, tireless, and utterly fixated on making this Gate, and those realities it governs, more humane.  And it’s working.  We keep mostly to ourselves, but one of us is always in contact with the Gatekeeper.  How do you think the Gatekeeper noticed your interest in helping the Elrics?”

          Envy put a shaky hand up to his hair just to have something to hold on to.  “What do you want?  You wouldn’t approach me like this unless you wanted something from me.”

          Hughes looked taken aback for a moment.  A small smile came onto his face before he stated, “I forgot how often you were used when you were alive.  Believe it or not, all I want is for you to continue what you’re already doing.  Every so often one of us may approach you to keep you updated, but we don’t need you to do anything.  Just be the yourself that you’re becoming,”

          After another small smile, Hughes moved past Envy and made his way out of the hallway.  Envy let himself sink down onto the floor of the hallway.  It was as if he were being given a chance at something, but he had no idea what.  After some more time had passed, Envy rose and began making his way back to the more populated areas.  _I won’t say anything to anyone else.  But I am going to start paying more attention to what’s going on around here.  And I’ll keep working on me._

 

 

As some of you know, Winter pretty much hates me and it's mutual.  So.  I try to get writing done during Winter months to keep from losing my mind.  Also, I read lots and lots of FMA fanfic.  If you haven't read it yet, I give you the gift of Rainjoy's [mpregverse that was never meant to be](http://rainjoyswriting.livejournal.com/99355.html).  Really, you should look up her stuff and read  **all of it**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More shenanigans to come when I get time to write more on this WIP. I've got 4 total 'verses I'm working on so, yeah. Time isn't my friend. Also, not all relationships will be tagged. I'll add stuff in the notes if I think it will trigger anyone. Thanks for reading and please point out any typos :-)


	20. Chapter 20

**Central, Amestris**

          Edward awoke before Roy for the first time since they’d come to their little sanctuary.  Sleepily, he watched Roy while he slept.  It was a rare occasion to catch Roy Mustang as relaxed as he was in sleep, and his face looked younger now than it ever did while he was awake.  Quietly, Edward got up and made his way to the bathroom.

          Once the morning business of emptying his bladder was done, Edward walked over to the sink to wash his hands.  Glancing into the mirror, he wistfully thought it would be nice to take the mirror with them.  Suddenly hit with inspiration, he finished drying off his hands the grabbed the telephone and drug it as far away from the still sleeping Roy as possible.

          Pressing the button for the front desk, Edward waited nervously until a soothing voice answered.

          “Hello, yes this is the Fullmetal Alchemist,” Edward murmured quietly.  “I was wondering if you had smaller versions of the mirror in this room for purchase?  I’d really like one to take home with me.”

          “One moment please,” the voice on the other line said, before hold music came on.  Edward frowned in annoyance at the boring music, but perked up when the voice came back on the line.

          “As luck would have it, we do have a mirror about half the size of the one currently in that bathroom.  Would this suffice?”

          “Yeah, that’d be great!  Can you charge it to my state account and bring it up with breakfast?  Thanks!”

          With a quick glance to make sure Roy was still sleeping, Edward made another phone call to Arthur’s home.  Hawkeye had given him the phone number just in case, and he figured he owed it to Ed to let him know there’d be a charge from the hotel on his state account.

          The line range a few times before Alphonse’s voice came across the line to him.  “Colonel Mustang’s residence,” his sibling’s polite voice said through the line.

          “Hey there, how are you all doing?” Edward asked with a quiet smile.

          “Brother!  They got Al out of the hospital and he’s sharing a room with me now, and Ed got Major Miles to get supplies for the new array he designed so Arthur can add onto his house!  How are you and the General doing?  Did you get some…alone time?”

          Edward froze momentarily.  “I’m never gonna get used to you asking suggestive questions about me and Roy,” he replied wearily.  “Can you get Ed on the phone?  I need to tell him something.”

          “Yeah sure, one second, Brother!”

          Edward heard the sound of the phone being set down, then a few minutes of muffled noises before it was picked up again.

          “H’lo?”came Ed’s voice through the phone.

          “Sorry to wake you up so early,” Edward mumbled genuinely.  “But I wanted to tell you there’s gonna be an extra charge from the hotel on your state account.  You guys are building onto the house?”

          “Hmmm?  Yeah Arthur decided it would be better that I get my own room since you and the General are sharing.  The couch would have gotten uncomfortable long term.  Do I wanna know what you bought from the hotel?”

          Edward played with the phone cord while he thought about that.  Finally, he said, “It’s a smaller version of the mirror in the bathroom here.”

          Silence on the other end of the line.  Then, “Please don’t explain that to me.  I never even thought of Mustang as anything other than the Colonel until you two got here.  Now we’re all living together and it’s just weird.”

          Edward couldn’t help the small grin.  “And now that you’ve seen us you’re wondering about him, aren’t you?  Well that’s up to the two of you.  How did you end up adding more room to the house?” he asked curiously.

          A long drawn out breath.  “Well the array is going to pull some from some of the other upper rooms to make another room.  The way it’s designed is to put a bathroom between the new room and Arthur’s bedroom so the plumbing connects to the current stuff.  I’ll have to get Al to help him, but Arthur’s supposed to activate it later today.”

          Edward worried his bottom lip momentarily.  “I keep forgetting you can’t use alchemy anymore,” he said quietly. 

          “It was worth it.  Al’s got his body back and that’s all I ever really wanted,” Ed said quickly.

          Edward closed his eyes.  “Yeah.  I remember.  But it still sucks.”

          A long empty moment on the other end of the line.  “Yeah it does,” Ed answered quietly.  “But don’t you ever tell Al I said that.”

          “You know I wouldn’t.  But I bet he already knows.  And now that you’ll be sharing a bathroom with your Mustang, expect Alphonse to notice.  He’s all sass with no filter right now,” Edward stated sourly.

          Ed burst out laughing.  “Yeah, he is, but Al’s working with him on that.  I’ll see you guys in a few hours.”

          Edward glanced over at Roy, who was just beginning to wake up.  “About that, you might want to sound proof our room.”

          Silence, then “oh fuck I’ll need another array.”

          “You could just have Alphonse do it.  I gotta go, see you in a few,” he murmured as he hung up the phone.  Putting the phone back in its place, Ed got back into bed with Roy. 

          Roy blinked sleepy eyes at him.  “Hello, beautiful.  Did you wake up before me?”

          Edward grinned down at the General.  “I did and I bought us a souvenir.”

~*~

          Ed was scowling as he trudged back up the stairs.  Alphonse had the younger Elrics’ bedroom door open as Ed passed and Al immediately asked why Ed was angry.

          “Not angry.  Just, we need to sound proof the other bedroom.” Ed grumbled.

          “Oh, yes, I can see that,” Alphonse exclaimed.  “We don’t want to hear Brother and the General”

          “Shut up, Alphonse!” Ed screeched.  “Will you help me get this done?”

          Alphonse blinked at him.  “Of course.  Do we have the materials?”

          Ed pushed a hand into his head while he tried to think if they could use some of the materials Major Miles had brought over.  “Yeah, but then we’ll need more to finish up the new room.”

          Al had been looking back and forth between the other two while this was going on.  “If one of you will help me downstairs I can call Lieutenant Hawkeye and I’m sure she can have what we need extra sent over.”

          “Okay, Ed why don’t you help Al downstairs and I’ll grab what we need and move it into the bedroom,” Alphonse stated before beaming at Ed.

          “It’s way too early to deal with you right now,” Ed mumbled at Alphonse.  “C’mon Al, let’s get you downstairs.”

          Al smiled at Alphonse, before wrapping an arm around Ed’s shoulders.  “Thank you, Brother.  And thank you, Alphonse, for saving all of our ears.”

          Alphonse smiled back before bustling out of the room to gather what he needed.  Ed’s face was burning red as he hissed at Al, “Geez don’t encourage him!”

          “But he’s right, Brother.  By the way, you need to tell me all about how you knew to make a trip to the drugstore for them.”

          Ed stiffened, then slumped in resignation.  “Fuck this morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please note any typos.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't send me comments asking when I'm going to update. I will update if and when I have the time as I'm raising 3 kiddos and have multiple WIPs in different fandoms. Any kudos or other comments are always appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
